OMG! like WOW!
by Im-an-angelgenius
Summary: My friends and I get tickets to a Tokio Hotel concert, where the 100th person to meet Tokio Hotel gets to spend the day with them. Will one of us win? I suck at summaries, but it's really good! There are apperances by different characters! Please Read! D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My friends and I get tickets to see Tokio Hotel! While we are there, they have this contest. Everyone goes on stage and the 100th person and whoever they came with gets to spend time with the band. Will one of us be the 100th contestant? (Special appearances by characters from Twilight!)

I had this story in a dream and I was telling my friend (i-am-warrior) about it and we aren't in the same classes so I could never finish. She said that I should write it down and I thought of fanfiction! So horray for i-am-warrior! Also, this is my first story that I'm writing by myself for fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh! Thank you… ENJOY! =D

**OMG! LIKE WOW!**

Chapter 1

I'm so tired! We didn't get any sleep last night… well except for Abby, who slept through all the screaming the last time we had a sleepover! I, Anway, and my friends, Abby, Mary, Stephanie, and Paige were sleeping over at Abby's house for her birthday! Me, Paige, and Mary were exhausted. Stephanie was bouncing of the walls (She had a cupcake! Never give Stephanie sugar!).

"Stephanie, could you please just quite down!" Paige called to her.

"Come on! Get up! It's morning! Come on! Let's sing! Good morning, Good morning!"

"Can we please not yell?" Paige doesn't exactly like loud voices.

"Okay!" Stephanie yelled!

"Urgh!"

Abby got up and went to the bathroom. Mary and I needed some fresh air and headed for the door.

"We're going outside for a moment," I called over my shoulder.

"Okay," Paige said. Stephanie was crawling slowly toward the remote. Probably to turn on the T.V to watch Tokio Hotel live. Mary and I don't like Tokio Hotel that much and didn't want to watch them live either.

As we walked through the door we heard "Don't Jump" playing loudly through the speakers and Abigail going, "Where's Mary and Anway? OMG! TOKIO HOTEL!!! LOVE THEM!!! I SCREAM INTO THE NIGHT FOR YOU! DON'T MAKE IT TRUE! DON'T JUMP!" They loved Tokio Hotel so much! Abby was practically in love with Bill, Stephanie loved Tom, and Paige loved Georg! Mary and I were just out there.

"I am so tired and can barely walk while they are dancing in there!" She leaned against me. I nodded. The power of Tokio Hotel!

What did you think? Don't be too harsh please! Also constructive criticism is welcome. Review! =D (sorry its really short! there will be longer ones in the future!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dates!

**Hi people! Alright, I only have like 1 review and that is i-am-warrior. Please click on this story! Believe me, it's going to be awesome… well it depends on what you think awesome means. Anyway, I'm going to thank i-am-warrior for actually reviewing! So… GO I-AM-WARRIOR! She is awesome!!! On with the story!**

Anway's POV: (**A/N: If it doesn't say any Point of View then it is going to be Anway. Alright, now on to the story)**

"Wow, Tokio Hotel… why does everyone love them so much? I mean, they don't even spell "Tokio" right!" Mary said.

"I don't know," I replied. I looked across the beach. It was beautiful. The water was a wonderful mixture of blue and gray with big waves crashing on the shore. The sky was a dull, but vibrant blue at the same time, if that makes any sense at all. It was like a day that you knew everything was at piece, or something interesting was going to happen. We stared at the waves for what seemed like hours, but it was only five minutes.

After a few minutes, someone came jogging down the beach. It looked like… a guy… a teenage guy. Mary instantly fixed her hair. I laughed internally. People can get so excited by seeing hot guys! Not to say I don't get excited, but I'm a little bit calmer than most people. Unless, I am in a giggly mood. Then I giggle and make hand gestures and basically embarrass myself. As the guy came closer we could see his features clearly. He was tall and pale, but in a good way… a very good way. His eyes were a light brown and so was his hair. When he was about 15 feet away we realized it was Jim Sturgess! The most APEALING GUY in the neighborhood. Mary just kept touching her hair. We both LOVED him, but never actually talked to him. Today he looked even better than usually, maybe because he was SHIRTLESS! OH MY GOD! By the expression on her face, I could tell that she was screaming on the insides! Wow, He has a six pack!

"Hey," He called to us in his killer British accent! "Aren't you Mary? And aren't you Anway?" Mary whispered yelled in my ear, "He knows our names!"

I whispered back, "Yeah and we better say something before he leaves!" "Uh…" I stuttered. "Yeah, I'm Mary and she's Anway. No wait switch those two. I'm Anway and she's Mary." Good job me!

"Alright, I think I got that." He is so awesome. I'm a sucker for brown eyes and I just adore British accents!"Mary, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night because maybe we could watch a movie or something?" (**A/N: Just saying, Mary, Abby, Paige, and Stephanie are all 17. I am 16 because I am almost a year younger.)**

OMG!!! He just asked Mary out! OMG! I am so proud of her! But we were supposed to work on a project tomorrow. But an offer like this never comes every day. I nudged her to make her say something, but all she did was stare at him.

"Uh… No, she's uh… not …doing anything." I was totally lying about the fact that we had to do something. Whatever, I can get passed the guilt of lying later.

"Yeah, I'm free," Mary finally said.

"Okay, good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6. See you!" With that he jogged passed us.

After Jim was out of ear shot, Mary screeched so loud. And guess what. I was standing right next to her with my ear close to her mouth, so when she screeched, she nearly SHATTERED MY EAR DRUM!

"Ow, please don't scream in my ear again!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"I know you can't! Oh my god, I can't believe you just got asked out by Jim Sturgess!" I screamed and then we did a little happy dance. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" What? We're just weird that way. "We need to so totally go back and tell the others!"

"No, they are going to be watching Tokio Hotel, Live in Concert!" Mary stated.

"That's true," I said.

"God! I hope we never have to go to a Tokio Hotel CONCERT!" She said. I totally agree. Suddenly, an envelope came floating down from the sky by a parachute. What the heck was this? I grabbed it and looked at it. It looked like a normal envelope. It was white with the yucky sticky thing you had to lick at the top sealed shut. Mary and I looked at each other for five seconds and tore the envelope apart. You will never guess what was inside!

"TOKIO HOTEL TICKETS!" Mary screamed.

"AND FIVE OF THEM!" I screamed along with her. Oh my God, if Abby, Stephanie, or Paige found out about this then we would have to go to the concert! I wasn't as opposed to it as Mary, but I still did not want to go.

"What the heck do we do with them?" I asked Mary.

"We through them into the water," She said with an evil laugh. Nice knowing ya tickets!

**What do you think? I may put the other chapter on the site today or tomorrow. I have so many ideas, but they wouldn't have all came to me if it wasn't for i-am-warrior who actually is the reason for this story. I was thinking about i-am-warrior 'because I had talked to her and we were talking about Tokio Hotel and well, then I fell asleep and had my dream. So ya, I repeat myself from the beginning… I-AM-WARRIOR IS AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stupid Tickets!

**Hello everyone! Okay! I can finally update! We had this musical, Meet Me In St. Louis! We have been there till 9 or close to it! After that I have to do homework and stuff! I haven't had any sleep at all! Anyway, I am REALLY SORRY! Updates are going to come more frequently now! Plus, it's spring break for us so there will be a many updates! I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and patiently waited for updates! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! Here is the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all! If I did, Edward would fall in love with me (like in this fanfic!) and Jacob would never had a chance to kiss Bella! **

**I hope with that Disclaimer you do realize what's coming up!**

"Alright Mary! Let's do this!" I felt a little guilty though. I know it's Abby, Stephanie, and Paige's favorite band. Oh well, at least they don't know we have these tickets.

Mary and I walked up to the water.

"Any last words before I drop it in?" Mary asked me. I could tell she felt a little guilty, but knew that she had to do this. We would be dragged to the concert against our will!

"Well, no, not really." Wow, it felt so much like a funeral that I almost burst out laughing, but I didn't.

"Alright then," and with that, Mary threw the concert tickets into the water. "Now that's finished, let's continue our walk." Mary and I walked along the water's edge and then I something hit Mary in the head.

"What the… OH MY GOD! What the hell are the tickets doing here!"

"Huh?" I looked at Mary and saw that the tickets were stuck in her hair. I took them out one by one. They weren't even wet! "What are they doing back?"

"I don't know!" she said in a scared voice.

"What should we do?" I squeaked. I have no idea why we were acting so strange. There was nothing to be afraid of, then why the heck were we so scared? "I think we should bury it. The tickets probably blew out of the water. It is really windy today." It was, our hair was flying right and left! "Do you have a shovel?"

"Oh Anway, it's completely normal to carry a shovel around in your pocket!" Mary said sarcastically.

"Well, Isn't someone a little grumpy today?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to go to the concert!"

"Me neither! We have to use our hands." I proclaimed.

Mary and I spent about ten minutes digging a hole, which was ten feet deep! We are awesome diggers!

"Mary, will you do the honors?" This time it felt more like a funeral than the last because we were actually putting them in the ground instead of water.

"I shall!" Mary took the tickets and placed them on the bottom. Then quickly, we threw the sand that we dug up on top before the wind could blow the tickets out. We stared at for a while to make sure that they didn't come out. When we were satisfied, we walked away. Far away from it, into the forest surrounding the beach.

"I think we got rid of them." I was happy, but I couldn't get rid of the guilt feeling.

"Yeah… Anway, what's that in your pocket?" I looked at my jean's back pocket.

"Holy Cow! I…"

"Can't you just say crap?"

"Cr...cra..."

"Come one Anway!"

"Holy Crap!"

"There you go! Now, HOLY CRAP!!! What are they doing back in your pocket?"

"I don't know!" Okay, this is crazy. We made sure that they didn't come out of the sand!

"Anway, did you dig them up? Have you magically started to like Tokio Hotel?"

My eyes were wide I'm sure. How the heck could tickets magically fly out of the sand and into my pockets!

"No! I didn't dig them up and no I don't magically like Tokio Hotel! Well, except for Don't Jump, Monsoon, and Ready, Set, Go. Well, No I didn't dig it up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting me Mary?" I was appalled! I would not do that ever in a million years! So what if I like three of their songs? I still would never go to one of their concerts!

"Alright then, What should we do?" I looked at my surroundings. We were right in front of a big white house, with a big glass wall on the back. It was the Cullen's house!

"Let's go to the Cullens1"

"Anway, Are you crazy? The Cullens! You do realize that they are supernaturally beautiful and like to stay separated from everyone! And anyway, how is that going to help?"

"You'll see!" I walked up to their front door. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself in front of Edward. Edward Cullen was this really sexy guy! He was so freakin' hot! He has this unusually messed up bronze hair in a really awesome unusual way! He is super pale and has these really gorgeous eyes that are… well I don't exactly know what color they are because they change every day. I think he has contacts, so yeah! I knocked on their door, praying that Edward wouldn't be the one to answer.

"Hello." Dang it! It was Edward!

"Uhh…" Anway, talk don't just stand there! Get over his hotness and geniusness and awesomeness and… Stop! "Uhh… Do you by any chance like a band by the name of…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMG!!!!" Alice, Edward's sister came running down the stairs. She was like a pixie, short, spiky black hair. If I actually knew her, I bet we would be great friends. I heard that she is a shopaholic. "I'll take them!"

Odd, she has no idea what band I was talking about! "Are you sure? They are Tokio Hot…"

"Yes I'm sure!" Edward just stood there; staring at Alice, glaring at her was more the word.

"Umm, okay," I motioned to Mary to come over here, who was staring at Edward.

"Yeah, I'm coming," She gave me the tickets, not looking away from Edward. Edward looked a little uncomfortable, with a girl staring at him and a girl who was staring at him, but trying not to.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE TOKIO HOTEL!" Alice screamed. This brought me back.

"Uhh, you do?" I asked.

"Well, duh!"

"Well, ladies, stay here for just one moment please. I need to talk to Alice for just a second." Edward took Alice inside and came out in a flash. "Well we…"

"Wow that was really fast, you guys probably got only a syllable out of your mouth!" Mary said.

"Oh… we aren't finished quite yet… we just came to tell you that we need to consider your… fine offer before saying anything. Don't you think Alice. These ladies are so kind to let us take their tickets, so why don't we go inside for another minute and discuss it a little bit more. We'll be right out," said Edward. He looked at me from under his lashes. God! He was so cute when he did that! I half fainted. Mary was there to catch me. Thank god it was after he went back inside!

"Do you think they will take it?" Mary asked.

"Well, judging by Alice's screams, yes," I replied. If she could jump any higher than she jumped five minute ago, she could reach the moon!

Edward and Alice came back from inside. Alice looked a little sad.

"Well, we thought about your offer and decided that we couldn't … deprive you have such a fine opportunity." Dang it! Why Edward? WHY?

"But… but… why?" I choked Mary was staying strong, while I was tearing.

"Oh, I seemed to have upset you. I'm sorry. Oh dear. Come inside," Edward motioned us inside their house and sat us down on their couch. Wow, it was so white in here. Oddly, I liked it.

"Oh Edward, would you come hunting a grizzly for lunc… Hello," Emmett said, awkwardly. "Uhh. What I meant is that we should hunt toy grizzlies for Rosalie, my wi… girlfriend. The one who's blonde and looks like a super model. At lunch time. Alright Eddie?"

"Uhh… sure Emmett. I would love to hunt for toy grizzlies for Rosalie at lunch time. I think. Please don't call me Eddie!"

"Sorry, thanks! Rosalie loves grizzly bears and it's her… birthday tomorrow and I'm going to go now!"

"That is the best thing you've said all this time!" Edward said.

"Yeah, well, bye! Nice to see you two." With that Emmett sprinted out the door.

"Bye Emmett," Mary and I said in unison and started laughing. We say things in unison a lot and it's just funny to us. Then we stopped at the same time when we remembered the tickets, which only made us laugh again.

"What's so funny?" asked Alice.

"Nothing. Anyway, since you're not using our tickets, do you by any chance have a shredder?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Just please get it." Alice got up and left to go get the paper shredder.

"So you don't like Tokio Hotel?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we absolutely despise them, but Anway likes three of their songs," Mary said.

"Oh I never introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen and you two are Anway," he said pointing at me, "and you are Mary," he said pointing at Mary.

"You know our names!" I squeaked with joy, then, realizing I squeaked, I cleared my throat. "I had a tickle in my throat!" I grinned like an idiot.

"Yes, I know your names. Mary has made many announcements on behalf of the Beatles club, of which I am a fan off and has been in all the plays and musicals our school has done. And Anway, she is part of the honors society and has received many awards, been in plays and musicals, and sits next to me in Biology. (**A/N: I'm sorry if you guys don't like Twilight, but ya, too bad I guess, sorry. Anyway to those who have read Twilight and know of the whole Biology thing, well it's there, right there! On with the story!)** I giggled like the love sick teenager that I was. Mary nudged me and I stopped. Alice came back with the shredder.

"Thank you. Mary' if you don't mind." Mary gave me the tickets. "Now, hopefully for the last time, any last words?"

"Nope!" Mary smiled her evil grin.

"Edward? Alice?"

"No," Edward said.

"OH PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! THEY ARE PERFECTLY GOO…" Alice stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared into space. Edward looked at her. She came to after a minute and smiled. "Continue."

"Okay then," I but the tickets through the shredder one by one. When we finished, we thanked Edward and Alice, I giggled like a mad idiot and Mary nudged me too many times, so now I have a huge broose on the left side of my tummy! We walked out of the house and headed for the house.

"OMG! Edward Cullen knew our names!" Mary squealed!

"I know! I bet he thinks I'm a psycho! God! I am such an idiot. I act so stupid in front of him! You'd think after sitting with him in Biology for the past trimester and a half I would get over him! I LOVE HIM!"

"I thought you loved Mrinal!" Mary said.

"NO! MARY! I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS! HE IS ONE OF MY BEST GUY FRIENDS!"

"By guy friend, you mean by friend!"

"That's not true! He is my buddy and I have only had one boyfriend and he cheated on me." It's true. Last year, sophomore year, I met this guy named Sasha and we started to date, but then I refused to kiss him, so he cheated on me with Victoria, this really mean and evil person, who is considered "popular" in my school. I didn't like him that much in a boyfriend way, so I didn't grieve, so now he's again, one of my best guy friends, not boyfriends, guy friends.

"Whatever you say Anway! Anyway, back to Edward. He is this untouchable thing that is totally awesome."

"So, A girl can dream!"

"Whatever. Oh my god! Look, Its Stephanie, Paige, and Abby running toward us. We could rid of the… How did they get in my front pocket?" Mary screamed. I snatched them out of her pocket and looked at them. I shredded them two minutes ago.

"Dang it! There isn't enough time to hide them. What should we do?"

"First of all, just say dammit!"

"Fine, DAMMIT!"

"Good, Second, I DON'T KNOW!" Mary took the tickets and looked around. When they could see our faces, I took the tickets from Mary's hand, hid them behind my back, and put on a fake smile.

With a smiling face I told Mary to do the same and look like nothing's wrong.

"Hey guys! There you are and what are you holding behind your back?" Paige asked. She was quick to notice details. In seventh grade, this psychiatrist lady came and talked to us about how girls could see details more than guys, but back to the problem at hand.

"uhh… nothing."

"Anway," Paige said.

"Umm," Mary said.

Stephanie went behind us and pulled out the tickets from my hands. She looked at them for a second and screamed right in my ear!

" OW!!!!" I yelled.

"OMG! ABBY! PAIGIE! LOOK!!!!!" Stephanie showed them the tickets and started singing ready, set, go really loudly and started to dance as well. After a minute Paige screamed in my other ear.

"Thanks guys, let's make Anway DEFF! STOP SCREAMING!!!"

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! This is the best birthday present ever!" Abby screamed.

"If I haven't already said before, STOP SCREAMING!!!"

"Sorry Anway," All three of them said in unison and continued to scream. I groaned with Mary. "Guys, I can't believe you got tickets for me!" Abby said.

"Yeah sure…" Mary said.

"Yeah, it's a birthday present… from us to you," I tried to sound convincing.

"OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Stephanie said, tackling Mary and I! "We are so dragging you both there! You guys are so stupid! I can't believe you got tickets and didn't realize that you two would have to go!" she shook her head in a mocking disapproving way and got off of us.

"We never thought of that at all," I said with a fake smile on my face. Mary groaned again. We were going to meet the **infamous** Tokio Hotel! To us anyway.

**So, What did you guys think! I hope you like it! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Updates are going to come frequently, or as frequently as possible. Also, I did say that twilight was going to be in it, so I'm sorry if some of you guys don't like Twilight. Anway, R AND R! Emphases on the second R. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?

**HI! Hopefully by the length of my last chapter, you'll forgive me for not updating quickly! I was up last night and looking at the hot topic site which should tell you guys something. Here is the story!**

Mary and I walked back with the other, lingering behind.

"I can't believe that after all we did, we couldn't get rid of those tickets! I mean, what was up with them? They kept on appearing!" Mary repeated over and over again, trying to make sense of what had happened with the tickets.

"I don't know," I said. I was also trying to figure out what was wrong with them. The only explanation I came up with is that they were magic. Mary thought the same thing because she kept on muttering something about stupid magic tickets. Abby, Paige, and Stephanie were literally in Heaven. They kept on singing… no… yelling any Tokio Hotel song that came into their mind. Mary and I kept on shaking our head.

We got to the house and Abby ran into her mom's room.

"MOM! Can I go to this Tokio Hotel concert tonight?" Abby yelled. Paige and Stephanie went to get their phones and ask their parents.

"Abby you can go and…" I didn't stay around to here the rest because Stephanie dragged me to my big, took out my phone and dialed my mother.

"You need to ask your mom," She said shaking me. I looked at her and was about to tell her to give me some space when she ran to go drag Mary to her phone. After two rings, my Mom picked up.

"Hi Mom, uh, Mary and I got these tickets for Tokio Hotel and I was wondering if I could go?" I asked her, while pleading in my mind with my mom. "Please don't say yes. Please don't say yes."

"Yeah, Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning from Abby's house. Have fun sweetie. I'll miss you. Avi says I love you. Do you want to talk to her? Here," My mom gave my little sister the phone.

"Hi Anway!" Avi squealed.

"Hi Sweetie Pie, what did you do today?" I asked trying to sound pleased even though I wanted to fake illness and tell Abby I couldn't go.

"Oh, I miss you so much! Daddy and I went for a walk in the park and I saw a butterfly and she was purple! It was awesome. Oh and then my teddy bear and I went shopping. It was so much fun, but I missed you all through it." She was so cute.

"Aww, I'll be back tomorrow! Bye Avi! I love you," I said. She was my little baby! I loved her so much!

"Did she say yes?" Stephanie came running over to me and almost knocked me over.

"Yes, she said yes," I said.

"AWESOME! Mary, how about you?" She ran over to Mary. I could hear her whisper yes, but that was enough to make Stephanie jump through the roof. "WE NEED TO GO TO HOT TOPIC NOW!!!"

"Why?" asked Paige.

"Cause we need stuff to wear! DUH!" Stephanie said in a mocking tone like we should know that.

She ran down the stairs and went to the garage. She looked at my red BMW M3 convertible, Mary's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, and then at Abby's black Jeep Wrangler. "Let's take Abby's jeep!" Mary and I were about to debate, but realized it was no use with Stephanie. Stephanie got in and honked the horn. "Let's go!" We all got in and started out of the house.

The whole time in the car Stephanie couldn't sit still. When Abby finally parked her car and Stephanie ran through the doors and into Hot Topic. Abby got out and locked the car then ran to Hot Topic as well. Paige got out and was about to run in as well when she saw this really hot guy getting out of his Mercedes. She slowed down and walked in a flirtatious way. The guy looked at her and started to walk over.

"Paige likes you!" I yelled at the guy. The guy looked at me. Shit, he was hot. I blushed but he didn't notice, instead he just chuckled and left. I was so dead.

"ANWAY, I HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD CHANCE WITH THAT GUY AND YOU DROVE HIM AWAY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled at me and then realized she just screamed in a parking lot with a whole bunch of people staring at her. She glared at me and then, with whatever dignity she had left, walked into the store in her flirtatious way, waiting for me to get in to pounce on me. I pushed Mary in front of me as we entered, which was a good thing 'cause she was going to tackle me, but tackled Mary instead.

"Shit! Mary, I'm sorry! That was meant for Anway!" Paige apologized.

"Can we stop tackling people? God!" Mary said and got up.

"Sorry Mary," I told her.

"Whatever." She was pissed.

I looked around for Stephanie and Abby, but couldn't find them, until Don't Jump came over the speakers. You could hear them, even if you were deaf.

"On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump"

They screamed from near the tank tops were the speakers were kept.

"Abby, Stephanie, I can't believe you started to sing without me!" Paige screamed at them and then she started to sing with them, while Mary and I went away to look for something to wear to the concert.

"You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

Even though Mary and I were all the way on the other side, we couldn't take. We ran over to the clothes, cupped our hands over their mouths and dragged them far away from the speakers. But they continued to sing.

"I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long."

Mary and I let go and stalked off to the earrings on the other side of the room again and plugged our ears.

"Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump  
I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you."

Mary and I were seriously going to jump off of something really soon if they didn't SHUT UP!

**Did you like it? Hopefully! I am getting so many hits, but only have 9 reviews! People please review! please! It makes me happy! I want to acknowledge i-am-warrior, ily456, TokioHotelLover2, Nessie Carlie Black, and last but not lest RaiRai13 for actually reviewing! THEY ARE AWESOME PEOPLE and THEY KNOW IT!!! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Where are Anway and Mary?

**Today Twilight the movie gets released and the Twilight release party takes place! But I can't go and it sucks! And if you know me, I am sitting at home sulking right now. So, to cheer me up, the Twilight characters are going to be in this chapter, but only for a bit because I originally didn't plan for them to be in this chapter, so yeah. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I realized. I realized that if I do a disclaimer, I need to disclaim Tokio Hotel too. The fact is that I don't own Tokio Hotel either. So, I don't own Tokio Hotel or Twilight! If I did, Edward would fall in love with me and not Bella. She would just sit at home and sulk, like I am doing right now. On with the story!**

Paige's POV:

Oh yeah! We are singing! Oh yeah! This is fun! Oh yeah! Hot guys staring at us like we're idiots! Wait what? I stopped singing and dancing immediately and looked at them.

"Stephanie! Abby! Stop dancing now!" I yelled at them.

"Why?" Abby asked.

I looked over at the guys staring at us and back at her. Her I eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second and then nodded. Stephanie continued to sing.

"Stephanie shut up!" Abby yelled at her.

Stephanie made her irresistible puppy dog eyes, "Why?"

Abby looked over at the guys like I had. Stephanie stared at them in confusion. "What do they have to do with singing and dancing to Tokio Hotel?" She asked.

I sighed, "They are hot and right now, we look like idiots." I looked at her as if she should know this.

"oooooooooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, I don't get it! I wanted to sing! _I scream into the night fo_," I shook her violently.

"Shut up!" I yelled!

"Fine, no need to be pushy Paigie," She said with a fake mocking tone.

Oh my god! Did she just call me pushy! I glared at her and walked away! I didn't need Stephanie! In fact, she is such a freaking child! Urgh!

I heard Abby whisper to Stephanie, "Stephanie! Did you need to keep singing? We have been singing for the past five minutes. You know that Paige can sometimes be sensitive."

"It is a free country! I can sing if I want! They are just guys and to tell you the truth, they aren't that hot! So what if we sing! If they don't like it, then to bad for them! I will sing if I want and if Paige or those guys hate it, I don't care," She replied. That did it! I ran back over to her.

"Can't you just shut up for like five minutes? All you ever do is sing and show off that you know how to sing! Well, you know what! I'm sick of it!" I walked out of the store, not knowing where to go. I headed in the direction of American Eagle.

Stephanie's POV: 

"Whatever," I said. Paige has yelled at me so many times, I didn't even care anymore.

"Should we go get her?" Abby asked.

"No, She'll be fine in five minutes," I said. "Now, WE ARE IN HOT TOPIC!"

I ran around the store in a frenzy. What to buy? There were so many options! I dragged Abby with me everywhere in the store. They had awesome stuff here! I had no idea what to wear. I was about to drag Abby to the Tokio Hotel tee shirts when I realized Anway and Mary weren't there.

"Where are Anway and Mary?" I asked Abby. Abby looked up at me with wide eyes and looked around the store.

"I don't know," she said. "Dammit!"

"I saw Paige go to American Eagle and come back, but I didn't notice Anway or Mary leave," I said trying to remember the last time we saw them today. "We need to get Paige!" Abby and I ran around looking for her, when we finally found her near the changing rooms looking at herself in the clothes I was sure she was going to buy. I ran up to her. "Paige, We lost Anway and Mary!" I said frantically.

"Oh hi!" she said, "Don't I look totally awesome! Wait, Anway and Mary are missing!"

"Yeah!" Abby said.

"Shit! Where did they go?" She asked.

"Oh Paige, if we knew, we would not be so freaking WORRIED!" I said.

"Fuck! Dammit! Crap! Shi…" Paige said.

"Paige, this is not the time to say every single cuss word you know!" Abby yelled.

"Sorry, force of habit!" Paige said.

"No wonder we all have a bad habit of saying bad words, well except for Anway, but still, we have Paige to thank for that." I said.

"Sorry! God!" She said as she went into her changing room and changed back into her clothes. She came out five minutes later. "Alright, let's go look for Anway and Mary! When we find them, they are in big… Anway! Mary! Where have you been?" Paige said glaring at them.

I looked behind me to find a startled Anway and a scared Mary.

"Hi Paige," Anway and Mary said together shaking a bit. They had a good reason to be scared.

"Where the hell were you two?" Paige yelled at them.

"Uh we went to Abercrombie and Fitch, but everything was really expensive there, so we went to Aeropostale and found these really cute outfits for the concert. Then we went to Hollister, found more cute stuff. Then we went to Star Bucks where we met Alice Cullen." Mary turned to Anway, "We have been having a lot of Cullen interactions," Anway nodded and Mary continued to tell us where they had gone, "Then we went to Claire's and got accessories and stuff. Then we came here, and to our surprise found more cute stuff and now we are getting yelled at by Paige." Mary finished with a humph!

"Well, we were worried sick about you!" Abby yelled! "Was Edward there? Don't you dare leave us again without telling us!"

"No he wasn't and sorry mother!" Anway and Mary said together with a little giggle. I laughed too, that was funny, especially because they were all depressed at the beginning of the sentence because they didn't see Edward and then mocking at the end of it.

"Haha! Abby! Paige! Relax! We found them… or they found us! Anyway, what time is the concert?"

"At 6 tonight," Anway answered. She seemed a bit jumpy.

"You alright? Did Alice say something?" Paige asked.

"Uhh… she said that she may come to the concert," Mary replied, who was jumpy as well.

"Okay then." I looked at my watch, "Awesome, it's 1. We have enough time for all of us to go back to Abby's, take showers and get ready and GO TO THE CONCERT!" I replied! I can't wait to meet Tom! Bill's alright, but Tom is AWESOME!!!!!

"Okay then, everyone found what they wanted to wear?" Mary asked recovering from her jumpiness.

"Yeah, pretty much," Paige replied as she went into the changing room with her items.

"Okay then Paige, pay for those and let's go get READY!" Abby said.

We payed for our purchases and went to the jeep to go to Abby's house. This was going to be totally AWESOME!!!! I couldn't sit still.

"Stop Jumping Steph!" Paige yelled. I snickered, but didn't stop. How can I of all people control my excitement!

"_Ready, set, go! It's time to ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Abby started out of the parking lot. Oh yeah!

**Did y'all like it? Hopefully yes! Now, please comfort me by reviewing! TEE HEE!!! =P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Getting Ready

**Hi again! I'm updating twice in one day! Horray! Nothing better to do, so yeah! I'm going to be here while all other Twilight fans go to the Twilight release party! *tear tear!* I want to go so badly. Whatever, I'll have fun writing this story and make you guys happy instead. Here is the chapter, of course Twilight is in it since I can't go to the release party.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Tokio Hotel for that matter. I don't look like Stephanie Meyer and if I was, I wouldn't be sad that I couldn't go to the Twilight release party because I would be partying with Robert Pattinson (or however you spell it), Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, and everyone else! On with the Story!**

Anway's POV:

It took everyone five hours to get ready and to tell you the truth we all looked great. Usually I think I'm the ugliest person alive, but today I actually looked good. I smiled at myself and looked around the room.

Paige was wearing purple skinny jeans with a silver pyramid studded belt and a Tokio Hotel tee shirt. It was black with the words Tokio Hotel on it, as well as the Tokio Hotel symbol with blue and purple paint splatters. She had a silver chain on her jeans, attached to her wallet and had black and purple arm warmers. She had on red plaid skull heart earrings, a skull and cross bones heart shaped necklace, and several rings. It may sound gothic, but it didn't look gothic. Her hair was straight and she had black sequin converse. She looked really good!

"I knew this outfit was awesome!" She said.

Abby nodded. Abby had on black skinny jeans, a gray Tokio Hotel tee shirt with the words Tokio Hotel and a picture of Bill, and a black jacket. She had on a simple rose necklace and red arm warmers. Her hair was flat ironed and she had black converse on. She carried her usual bag. She looked really awesome. The thing about Abby is that she can look happy, if she wants to look happy, in the most gothic things.

Stephanie had on a black skirt, a Tokio Hotel shirt with the whole band on it, and her Legally Blonde jacket. She had on a whole lot of eye makeup and a skull and cross bone necklace. She had black converse on and her hair was teased. She took her Legally Blonde wallet and put it in her Legally Blonde bag. Stephanie looked like herself, which was a good thing.

"What? Is there a law against Legally Blonde at Tokio Hotel concerts?" She asked.

Mar y laughed. She had on normal blue jeans and a gray Hollister shirt. She had a white sweater and black converse. Apparently black converses are really popular. She had on peace studs and a silver peace necklace. She had a smile on her face.

"So you like Tokio Hotel now?" Abby asked.

"Of course not, I was think about Jim!" She said. I almost glared at her, but realized that he was her boyfriend so I had no right to glare at her. I hoped Edward would be there. That's why I agreed to let Stephanie, Mary, Paige, and Abby dress me up. Well, not exactly. I was actually strapped down to a chair and forced to let them make me get ready. Apparently I am not good at "girlifying" myself. They did a good job though. They put me in this black dress and black high heels. None of their converse fit me and I didn't have any converse at the moment. Have I ever told you guys that I seriously hate high heels? I can walk in them, but my feet hurt so much, five minute after I put them on! They flat ironed my hair and made me wear red and black checkered hoops, with a black chain necklace.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Mary and Paige kept on touching my hair to make it better and it was getting annoying!

"Yeah let's go!" Stephanie screamed. I walked over to where my stuff was and picked up my red and black purse.

"One minute," Paige ran into the bathroom and took out the flat iron. Then she ran over to me and flat ironed my hair all over again. After another 15 minutes, "Alright, now we can go."

"I was going to do that," Mary said. "But you got to the flat iron first!"

"It's alright Mary, the point is Anway looks good," Paige said.

"May I ask a question? Why exactly did you guys spend so much time 'girlifying' me? I don't even like any of the members of Tokio Hotel," I said.

"Well, you never let anyone do your hair after Mary cut your bangs five years ago and your hair was just calling us to come and make it better. And we wanted to do your makeup and just make you get a makeover!" Paige said as she started to flat iron again.

"Okay, my hair is as flat as it can get!" I said with an irritated voice.

"Sorry!" Paige said.

"Alrighty then, let's go to the jeep!" Stephanie yelled.

"But I wanted to go in my car," I said.

"Yeah, I want to go in Anway's car too!" Mary said.

"Okay, we'll go in Abby's while you go in Anway's, but you better get to the concert!" Stephanie remarked.

"Oh Dang it!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Haha! Good girl!" she said as we walked to the garage. "See you at the concert!"

"Bye Steph," I said as I walked to the my car. Mary was already in the passenger seat.

"Ready to drive to the most boring concert ever/" I asked her.

"No!" She said.

"Me neither, but we need to do this for Abby. She thinks it was her birthday present."

"I know that, I was right there. And your hair…" She grabbed her flat iron again.

"It's not even on! And if my hair get's any flatter it will be nonexistent!" I yelled.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Now are you ready? And I do not want 'no' for an answer," I said.

"Well that doesn't give me a choice does it?" she replied.

" I guess not," I drove out of the garage, letting the Tokio Hotel lovers out, and drove to the concert. I just got my license two weeks ago and was concentrating on the road, while Mary was treading the fact we had to go see Tokio Hotel. For a second I lost control of the car because of the grief, but snapped out of it and gained control of the car. Even though I like three of the songs, I still did not like Tokio Hotel that much.

"Anway, what happened? The car almost died!" Mary said.

"Nice word choice," I said," I was just sad because we had to go to the concert."

"Oh me too, but don't lose control of the car," She said and then thought for a second and said, "Because of the grief we may **Jump** off a **Roof**." I looked at her for a second and then started to laugh.

Between giggles I said, "And Stephanie, Paige, and Abby will be saying **Don't Jump**!"

We looked at each other and started to laugh even harder.

**Here you go! Two chapters in one day! Who do you guys totally love? Hopefully me! Lol!! =D. I may post another chapter today, then that will be three chapters in a day! I seriously have nothing cool to do and my friend, Mrinal is being an idiot and won't sign on to give me company, while half the population of the city I live in goes to the Twilight release party! Comfort me people and review! I'm sad! =C**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weird Security Procedures!

**I'm multi tasking right now. I'm writing fanfiction and iming at the same time! Horray! Also, I think I'm getting over the fact that the release party is going on without me! So Horray! Again! Alright, I haven't ever gone to a Tokio Hotel concert and since this is based of my dream, the security guards do something that I'm sure no security guard has ever done at a Tokio Hotel concert. This part isn't going to be as long, so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: You know Twilight is going to be in this chapter! So is Tokio Hotel! **

Mary and I reached the place before Abby and the others to our surprise. We headed to the door to go inside and get it over with. We walked over to the building. It was a big sky scraper with windows all around it.

"I've never heard of a concert being in a sky scraper," I told Mary,

"Me neither! They may have some big theater or something," Mary replied.

We walked into through the big glass doors and then another big black one. The room we entered into was white with red carpet. There was this really big security guard there.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hello, tickets please," he said with his hand out. Mary and I took out our tickets. I hate these tickets from the second they wouldn't disappear. I was scared of them to, so I quickly gave them to him. Too quickly maybe because we looked at me like I may be caring a bomb or something. He took them, eyeing me for a second while I just grinned. Mary giggled. "is there something funny going on?" He asked.

"No sir," I said. He looked at me like I was lying.

"Mmmhmmm," he said as he looked at our tickets. "The tickets are fine. Please step over here." He told us to go through the detector things that they have at airports.

"Um… okay," Mary said. She walked through it first and then I went through. It didn't beep. The guy looked at me again and pulled out another thing that looked like the things at the airport.

"Arms out," he said. We put our arms out. It didn't beep again. He called this big burly guy out and before anyone could say anything he flipped Mary over, so that she was upside down and shook her.

"Uh… is that optional 'cause I'm wearing a dress," I said.

"No, you friend, hold her dress up," he said. Mary lifted my dress up while the guy turned me upside down and shook me. What the HECK was WRONG with GERMAN BODY GUARDS???????? They finally put me down. The guy gave me an extra shake before he did however. "Okay, you are clean," he said. We headed towards the door he pointed at when …

"Anway!" I heard my name and turned around to find Mrinal there. Mary giggled and pushed me towards him. I glared at Mary and walked up to him, totally ignoring the body guard telling me to go in the other direction. I totally think that he thinks I'm a bomber.

"Hey Mrinal," I said, giving him a hug. He hugged me back. "What are you doing here?"

"I got tickets and I didn't want to waste my money. Now what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Tokio Hotel," he replied.

"I was forced," I said, then realizing Mary was there, "This is Mary. The person I have been trying to introduce you too for like five years!"

"Nice to meet you," He said. He looked at both of us. "Guys look awesome!"

"Thanks," We both replied at the same time.

"Go through the door!" the body guard yelled.

"Oh sorry," Mrinal said. We steered us toward the door when Abby, Stephanie and Paige came in giving the guy their tickets and going through the detector thing.

"HI!" I yelled.

"OMG! You got here before us!" Stephanie yelled. "I told you we needed to go faster!" She told Abby.

"Sorry," Abby said.

"Hey this is Mrinal," I said.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you all," he said. Wow he was being polite! Paige changed into flirtatious mode.

"Hi," she said. The big burly guy came in and was about to turn them upside down.

"No! They are clean!" I yelled. Everyone except for Mary, who nodded in agreement, looked at me in a confused expression. "I'll explain later."

Before they could say anything, I pushed them through the door. Phew!

**So what do you think? This was in my dream, so yeah! Comfort me and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

More Dates!

**Hello! Tomorrow is school! Spring Break is over! It's so upsetting! Alright, the concert is going to start! OH YEAH!!!! =D Also, on Friday at exactly 12:00 am, I screamed! I hope you know why!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, or Twilight, otherwise in the movie, Jacob would not be hotter than Edward! Tokio Hotel members would come to my city and my story would come true. And Edward would fall in love with me, but if he doesn't Jacob will! (The movie one! TEEHEE!!!! Go Taylor Lautner!)**

We literally fell through the door, but at least no one would be flipped!

"ANWAY! What the heck was that about?" Abby asked catching herself from falling on the floor.

"Nothing," I said.

"Well, that was interesting," Mrinal said and looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Mrinal, why are you really here?" I asked. He hates Tokio Hotel.

"Well…" he looked around awkwardly.

"Mrinal, you know you'll have to tell me either way. Stephanie is good at persuasion," I said.

"Fine! I'm actually here on a date," he confessed. Mary ran over tome.

"It's alright Anway. You'll be fine," she said. I was going to glare at her, but she hugged me. I couldn't breathe and if Mary did her scary voice, I was going to kill her.

"Mary, I'm in the dark! Don't you dare do that voice!" I yelled at her, but my voice was muffled. "Let me go!"

"But you need comforting," she replied.

"No I don't! You're going to the voice, I just know it! Help me!" I yelled, or muffled I guess. Paige walked over, gave Mrinal a flirtatious smile, and tickled Mary, which made her let go of me. "Thank you Paige," I said.

She walked back, gave Mrinal another flirtatious smile, and said, "Your welcome."

I laughed. Paige will never change. "Who's your date?" I asked Mrinal.

"Uh… The girl I've had a crush on for six years… Ashley," he looked around once more.

Mary looked at him disgusted. Mary and I had guessed that Mrinal had a crush on Ashley and verified it by asking him. Mary never liked Ashley, even though she didn't even know her. "Oh, isn't she the stick girl, with the hay hair?" I asked.

"She is not a stick and she doesn't have hay hair."

"Well, that's what she looked like to me when you showed me a picture. Remember you told me I couldn't judge, but I couldn't help myself?" I replied.

"She doesn't look like a stick!" He replied.

I laughed. Mrinal was so defensive! I looked around to help him. He was my best friend. She really doesn't look like a stick, Stephanie is way skinnier, but she does have hay hair. Somehow we had moved all the way to the far corner of the room. Wow! I hadn't really seen my surroundings. It was amazing. The chairs lined the walls starting from the floor of the building and went all the way up to the top of the building. It was like a tube in a volcano. It was so cool.

"Oh my god, this place is so wow!" Stephanie said.

"Nice vocabulary," Abby said.

"I was at a loss of words." Frankly I agreed with Stephanie, the place was wow.

"Guys, I think Ashley is coming. I haven't seen such horrible hair since… well since ever and if Anway is right and her hair seriously does look like hay, well there she is," Paige said. We all looked at where Paige was pointing.

"Aha! That seriously is Ashley! What's her last name? Isn't it like Alamara, or Aklamtara, or is it Anteater? I can't remember," I thought.

"It's none of those," Mrinal replied grumpily. I think I pissed him off.

"Haha! Her name rhymes with Anteater!" Stephanie laughed. I glared at Stephanie. I went a little bit too far, but she seriously does have hay like hair! I can't help that!

"Hey, I'm sorry. I went a little far, but I can't help it if her name rhymes with Anteater and her hair is hay like," I told him. He smiled. I think I am forgiven.

Ashley spotted Mrinal and walked over. She had on jeans, with pink flowers, and a pink shirt with puffy sleeves. Oh God!

"She's one of those preppy girls! SHIT!" Mary yelled. I glared at her, but I agreed. "Mrinal! What is wrong with you?" She continued to yell.

"Excuse me. She isn't a pink preppy person. She is nice and really fun to be around. You'll see," he walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Aww, my little Mrinal is growing u…" he glared at me, "I said nothing," I quickly shut my mouth. Mary, Stephanie, and Abby laughed. Paige continued to be in her flirtatious mode, but she faltered a bit. The fact that Ashley was a preppy pink person didn't appeal to any of us.

"Buy a Tokio Hotel signed pen!" A sales person came up to us.

"We don't want one," I said, rather loudly.

"Well, I do!" Stephanie yelled and took out her purse.

I looked at Mrinal and Ashley, are they going to stop being over there and come over here? As if Mrinal heard me, he started to come over here.

"This is Ashley," he said

"Well finally, we have been waiting here, staring at her hay h… happiness. Which means that you are…. Uh…." Stephanie said.

"Happy!" I jumped in with a big smile stretched across my face. She looked at me like I was crazy. (**A/N: Craziness is AWESOME!!! Tee hee! =D Back to the story!)**

"Okay," I stretched the okay out. "Are you a fan of Tokio Hotel?"

"Are you kidding me? I just came here because my friend gave me tickets and I wanted to mock them. I hate Tokio Hotel!" She scoffed. I along with Stephanie, Paige, and Abby gasped. I don't know why I gasped. I don't like them that much too, but I gasped.

"You did not just say that you wicked wh—" I cupped my hand over Paige's mouth.

"Okay, I need to … go to the … ladies room," I said.

"You mean the bathroom," Stephanie yelled.

"Yes the bathroom, Come on, you guys are coming with me," I said.

"But Ashley just got here and I'm not done with he—" I pulled Stephanie and the others to the bathroom before she could mess up Mrinal's date.

**So how did I do? Also, I want to say to Mrinal, if he is reading this that he is awesome and hopefully he won't kill me for "making fun" of his "date"! I love you so much right now! TEEHEE! But Ashley seriously has hay hair! She needs to fix that! Lol REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! Also I would like to give a shout out to i-am-warrior and RaiRai13 for sticking with my story! They are AWESOME!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Apologies!

**Well, HELLO!!!! The other chapter made Mrinal actually want to kill me, so I am going to hide under a rock until I finish writing this chapter! Enjoy the following! =D**

**Disclaimer: I know Twilight wasn't in the last one and they are not going to be in this one because I am not as upset (thanks to your reviewing!)! So for now, I don't own Tokio Hotel. **

"STEPHANIE!!! PAIGE!!! You almost totally ruined his date!" I yelled at them. Paige "turned off" flirt mode because she started to slouch.

"Well, she doesn't like Tokio Hotel…" Stephanie said pouting and looking at the ground.

"Well half the population of Earth doesn't like them or don't even know who they are! Will you be rude to them?" I asked, still yelling.

"No…," Stephanie and Paige said together.

"And?"

"We're sorry," they said together, both looking at the ground.

"Good, now I want you to say that to Ashley when we go back outside," I replied, not yelling anymore.

"But I can't talk to _her_," Paige said.

"Mary doesn't like Tokio Hotel, but would you call her wicked? Or the other word you were going to say?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry Anway," she said and came to give me a hug. Paige gives hugs randomly.

"Okay then, we are going to go outside now," I said and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Abby said. I looked at her.

"What is it Abby?" Stephanie said.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said and walked into the stall. We waited there for a minute and then she finally came out.

"What took you so long? I can pee in 10 seconds!" Mary said.

"Well, I'm sorry! We all don't count how long it takes them to pee!" Abby said.

"Well, you know what! I do!" Mary said.

"Guys, are we seriously talking about this?" I said, while Paige walked out of the door, turning on her flirt mode and straightening her back. Stephanie made her face that she wears for when things get strange and walks out. Well actually she moon walked, and then skipped, and then twirled back to where Mrinal was standing. We walked over after.

I cleared my throat and looked at Ashley.

"Oh!" Stephanie said. She poked Paige and Paige flinched, then realizing what she needed to do, stood up straight, motioned for Stephanie to do the same, and, "We are sorry." I laughed. Now I looked at Ashley, chanting, "Please don't be a sucky person and say it's okay."

"It's alright," she said. "Judging by before, I can guess that you guys are fans of Tokio Hotel." She motioned at Abby, Stephanie, Paige, and… me.

"Wait, I'm not a fan," I said.

"Oh, well I assumed because you gasped."

"Oh, but I'm not. I gasped… for their sake," I said, a little too quickly, "Whatever, as long as the previous dilemma is settled."

"Haha, news flash Anway, no one says dilemma anymore," Stephanie said.

"Yes they do," I defended. "You used it just yesterday over the fact that Abby ran out of ice cream."

"Oh yeah I did. Abby, you seriously need more ice cream in your house when I come over," Stephanie told Abby.

"Might I remind you, Steph, you ate all the ice cream, that's why it ran out and you were extremely hyper!" I said. Mary, Abby, Paige and I shivered. Ashley laughed. Mrinal smiled, wanted to laugh, but didn't. Wow, he is such a gentlemen today! I was so proud!

After that we talked with Ashley for a few minutes. She was actually nice. Mary still didn't like her. Stephanie and Abby didn't like the fact that she didn't like Tokio Hotel, but they liked her. Also they were devising a plan to make her somehow like Tokio Hotel. We all agreed she was alright.

We were talking about pigs, don't ask, when Stephanie goes, "What time is it?" really loudly.

"Uh, anyone have a watch?" Abby said.

"I do," Mrinal looked at his watch, "It is 5:30. Why?"

"WE GOTTA GO!" Stephanie yelled and pushed Mary and I away from the group, while pulling Abby and Paige too. "I thought it was 4 or something!" Mary and I finally got free. So did Paige and Abby.

"Stephanie, you dragged us here at 3," Paige said and looked at my hair. I hid behind Mary and realized she was also involved in attacking my hair. So I ran over to Mrinal and hid behind him. Paige looked at me and said, "I don't have a flat iron!"

"Mary has a mini one!" I screamed.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Mrinal."

"Two apologies in how long?" Stephanie asked.

"An hour and a half… I think," Abby replied. I came out from behind Mrinal and walked over to Abby. "Any who, we must go to our seats!" Abby grabbed my hand and Stephanie's, who in return pulled Mary and Paige. I grabbed onto Mrinal's shirt, who grabbed Ashley's hand. So for bystanders passing by we looked like one big train of people, each pulling one another. All of us complaining, except for Abby and Stephanie who were snickering.

We got to the front row and sat down. Well, some of us did. Stephanie continued her usual "not staying in seat and jumping" routine.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE TOKIO HOTEL CONCERT!" A voice came over the speakers.

"It's starting!" Stephanie screeched at the top of her lungs and wooed, along with the other fans there. Stephanie was sitting next to me and I couldn't hear a thing.

"Steph, Shut it!"

"I don't want to! I like to scream!"

"HERE IS TOKIO HOTEL!" The voice called again. This time Stephanie, Paige, Abby, myself, and every other fan screamed.

"That is when you scream." I said. Stephanie stuck her tongue out and then hugged me. "I love you Anway!"

"So you say you're not a fan?" Mrinal asked, leaning over to me. He was sitting at my other side.

"I am not fan and you know it!" I told him.

"Or do I?"

"You evil little person!" I said mockingly and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! That's twice you've hurt me in some way in less than 20 minutes!" Mrinal rubbed the back of his head. I giggled.

"Quote Stephanie with a little bit of paraphrasing. 'I love you Mrinal'," I said and gave him a big smile! He chuckled and smiled back.

Smoke filled the stage and out came TOKIO HOTEL! And then came another round of screams, including my own and… Mrinal's? I looked at him. He gave me the "what" expression. I laughed.

**So, did you like it? Hopefully Mrinal liked this chapter! Anyway, Review people! It makes me happy! Also, I found out that the Twilight cast is shooting in Vancouver right now. So if you guess live in Vancouver, they are there. It makes me sad that I can't be there. I used to live there, 2 years ago and now I wished I hadn't moved, but that's fine. I can admire Taylor Lautner from a far! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Contest Frenzy!

**Hello people! How are my readers doing today? I have nothing interesting to say, so on with the story! (I use that phrase a lot! Don't I? But I love it, so I don't care! =D!)**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight again, but lots of Tokio Hotel, mostly Bill, but whatever. I don't own them either! =D**

I looked back at the stage and the first thing I saw was massive black hair, aka, Bill. He looked around and waited for all of us to stop screaming. He was about to say something when they started to cheer again. At first it was alright I mean I was used to it having Stephanie as a friend, but after five minutes went by of screaming and Bill trying to talk, it got annoying! I looked around and figured this screaming was not going to end at all.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!!!" I yelled. No one stopped or heard me for that matter. I screamed again, "SHUT UP PEOPLE! LET THE MAN TALK!!!" Everyone kept screaming. Mrinal also screamed to annoy me. "Ugh!" I stood up, closed my eyes, trying to use every ounce of power that I had, and yelled, "SHUT UP PEOPLE! BILL IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!!!! CAN'T A MAN TALK IN SILENCE!!!" I looked around and everyone stared up at me. Bill looked over and so a red faced me sinking into my chair. "Well, he wanted to talk," I said rather quietly. I swear I could hear a cricket in the background.

"Well, thank you … for …silencing the crowd… uh… Hello everybody! I'm Bill, over there is my brother Tom, and then my two friends Georg and Gustav! Are you ready to have FUN?" That was the wrong question to ask. The room, or the building was filled with "Yeah". Bill closed his ears. "That was the wrong question to ask!" Well! Now he gets it! "Alright then, before we start, we have a CONTEST!" He shouldn't have said that statement either. More screams. Tom walked up to Bill and whispered something into his ear. It was probably "you shouldn't have said that" because Bill looked defensive at the end of their whispered conversation. "The 100th person to come up on stage and meet me and the guys will get to spend the rest of the day with us! And even if you aren't, you will still get to meet us." More cheers! Bill does not know how to silence a room, he can only do the opposite!

Everybody ran in every direction to get to the stage. Bill was attacked by a poster that came flying toward his face and hit him in the head. But it didn't do much to him, since it was only paper. "Okay everyone, calm down." Nothing happened. They all ran around screaming their heads off. Bill looked towards me and smiled the pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top smile. I sighed and stood up.

"GUYS! THE MAN WANTS TO TALK!!! GIVE HIM HIS SILENCE!" I yelled. They all quit running and screaming.

"Thank you again. You have like this power to make people stop talking. You are my favorite person today! Any who everyone if you would just go back to your seats, I'll let you know when to come up."

"Anway! You better stay away from him!" Abby glared at me.

"I have no interest in Bill at all. Don't worry, Abby," I replied. I looked back at Bill who just told us to stand in a line near the stairs that go up to the stage. I didn't plan on getting up, but Stephanie pulled me out of my seat.

"You are coming with us to the end! So is Mary! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stephanie laughed. Instantly, I tried to grab the chair, but grabbed Ashley's hay like hair instead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She repeated over and over again.

"Sorry!" I let go and tried to grab something else. I could faintly hear Mary screaming and scratching at Abby to let her go. This time I grabbed Mrinal's shirt, but it felt like the chair so I tugged to make sure I was secure. But since it wasn't the chair and it was Mrinal, I made him fall flat on his back.

"Ow! Do you enjoy making my cry out in pain?" He asked while dusted his back.

"No, just help me!" I said. I saw Bill in the corner of my eye looking at Stephanie, trying to pull me, and me fighting back, and Mrinal getting involved. And well, he cracked up! I glared at him, but it made no difference. I'll glare at him when I get to meet him.

Mrinal pulled me towards him, but Stephanie pulled me back. I tried to see how Mary was holding out. She was doing the same thing, except she actually got hold of a chair! So there we were Stephanie and Mrinal both pulling me in different directions, when the guy who wanted to sell us Tokio Hotel pens comes by.

"Do you want a hot dog?" he asked. "They are signed by Tokio Hotel!" I looked at him like he was crazy 'cause he was.

"No I don't want a signed hot dog!" I yelled at him.

"Oh! Feisty!" he said and walked off.

"Well that was weird," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Mrinal said too.

"Stephanie let go!" I yelled at her.

"NEVER!" She threw her head back and said with an evil smile. I groaned.

Everyone else was going to the stage! Why can't Stephanie just leave without me?

"Stephanie, everyone else will get to meet Bill!" I taunted.

"I don't care! You are coming!" She replied back and then grinned evilly. "And if you don't come, I won't meet Tokio Hotel and then I'll be sad and it will be your entire fault!"

She was trying to make me guilty! And I know I should know better, but I fell for it.

"Fine, I'll go! Now let go of me!"

"Okay!" She let go and I fell backwards. Thankfully Mrinal caught me!

"Thank you!" I said.

"Your Welcome! At least I save people from pain instead of giving it to them!"

"I said I was sorry! Now let's go!" I pulled Mrinal with me and then I remembered Ashley, "Do you want to meet them?" She shook her head and Stephanie didn't run over and pull her out of her seat! Lucky Duck!

Mary wasn't holding out well anymore. The seat looked like it was going to give out soon.

"Just let go Mary! It will be over before we know it!" I told her. She nodded and walked over to me.

"Okay then, let's go!" Paige said. I almost forgot she was there. She was so quiet.

We started to walk over there. Mary and I planned our escape, but Stephanie and Abby held us close to them, so escaping was impossible. To tell you the truth, I was actually looking forward to meeting them. Yes in the first five seconds I saw Bill I embarrassed myself beyond belief and there was the fact that I didn't like them that much, but still I was excited. It was a strange feeling because I was dreading what I was about to do and I was excited about it too!

Paige turned around and looked at Mary and I. She smiled and walked over to us.

"Don't worry! It will be fun! I promise!" she said, and gave us a hug.

**Did ya like it? Please review! It makes me happy! And it makes you happy for making me happy! Right? I love you guys! Thank you for reading this! I don't know if I've said this before but this is my first fanfiction story and I'm not that good! So your reviews help me a lot! So REVIEW! Muah! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BILL!!!

**Hello everyone! I am in English class right now! Tee hee! Don't tell her that I'm writing fanfiction! Even though she probably already knows since I'm the only one typing! Anyway, this is the chapter where everyone meets Bill and we may find out who wins the contest!**

We stood in line for a while! Actually, a long while! We all were so bored, except for Stephanie, Abby, and Paige, of course. Mrinal looked like he would die if we didn't move right now. After a while, I felt like being mischievous. I went up to Mrinal, looked him straight in the eye and poked him on the shoulder.

"OW! Seriously, do you actually enjoy hurting me?" Mrinal yelled.

"Well, maybe, just a little bit!" I laughed. Mrinal lunged at me, but I moved out of the way. Stephanie looked back at us and saw that we were lunging at each other and joined in.

"HA!" she said, as she tackled Mrinal. "Quote Leo! 'I'm the King of the World'!" She said as she stood on top of Mrinal's back.

"Stephanie, Get off!" Mrinal yelled at her, while I laughed my butt off!

"Okay," she jumped on top of him a few times and then jumped down. I continued to laugh while Mrinal got himself off the floor.

"I knew I should have stayed with Ashley!" Mrinal muttered.

"You'd rather spend time with Ashley than me?" I faked sadness, but Mrinal thought it was real.

"Oh, wait what? No! I mean! Yes! I mean! No! I mean! No, wait! Yes I mean no!" Mrinal stuttered.

"Wow!" Stephanie said. I nodded.

"Okay! I'm going to get this! I would rather spend time with you than Ashley! Wait; don't take that in the wrong way!"

"Of course Mrinal," I said. "I can't believe you want to spend more time with me than your date!"

"Wait! What? NO! Ugh! I'm going to go with whatever the right answer is!" He said and looked straight ahead. Wow, the line moved fast. We were now only three people away from Bill. Abby cut in front of everyone and waited as the person in front of us went to meet Bill. She touched her hair and then her dress and took a deep breath. As soon as the person finished talking to Bill, she walked, ran, toward Bill.

"Hi Bill! I'm Abby," She said a bit too cheerfully because Bill's expression changed from, 'Oh! Hot girl', to 'Wow! Weird!' Abby looked at him and then turned her cheerfulness down. "Uh, well, I think you are really awesome with all your music and stuff."

"Thanks, well, do you want a hug?" Bill said. He had his 'Oh, Hot Girl!' expression on again.

"Um. Yeah!" She said with a smile and gave him a hug. She walked backwards and waited at the far end of the stage, hoping that one of us would win the contest. Mary was next.

She walked toward Bill and then past Bill, who had a stunned expression on his face. Wow, I'm beginning to read expressions more easily now! Anyway, Bill looked after her.

"Uh, don't you want to say anything?" Bill asked.

Mary turned around, "No."

"Uh, are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Actually, I want to comment on how stup… No, I do not want to say anything." I burst out laughing.

"Um, okay then, bye!"

Mary turned and walked toward Abigail, praying that none of us would win.

Paige pushed past Stephanie, smoothed her hair, and flirtatiously walked toward Bill.

"Hey Bill," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hi," he said. "Do you have a comment?"

"Yeah, Yeah I do!" She pulled unzipped her bag and pulled out a slip of paper. "Well, actually I have a favor. Would you give this to Georg or Gustav? Abigail already called you and Stephanie already called Tom and frankly I like Georg so could you do that for me? Thanks!" She gave Bill a hug and walked over to us and waited for Stephanie and me.

Stephanie walked past and ran to Bill.

"Hi Bill! Where's Tom?" Stephanie said, bouncing.

"Uh… I don't know," he said.

"Oh okay then, so… Where's Tom?" Stephanie asked again.

"I don't know!" Bill said, "Look, do you have anything else to say besides 'where is Tom'?"

"Um… yeah!" Stephanie jumped.

"What?"

"Where's Tom?" Stephanie continued to ask.

Bill, a little irritated said, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Nope! You said 'Where is Tom?' I said 'Where's Tom?' See the difference?" Stephanie said with a smirk on her face. "So, where's Tom?"

"I Don't Know! GOSH!"

"Oh, that's too bad… Where's Tom?"

"OH MY GOD!!! SECURITY!" The flipper guy came out. "Did you go through the proper security procedures with her?" Bill pointed at Stephanie and she waved at the flipper guy like a five year old child.

"No sir." He said a little bit confused.

"Well…" Bill made a flipping motion with his hands and realization dawned on him.

"Of course sir!" The flipper guy lifted Stephanie up and made her upside down. Now, I'd like to point out, She is wearing a SKIRT!

"Holy Crap!" Bill looked down and his big hair covered her under wear. "Next time, remember to always wear pants to a Tokio Hotel concert!"

"Roger that! Anway, is this what you didn't want us to go through?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" I yelled at her.

"Well, could you have helped me out here!!!?"

"Sorry," I yelled back.

"Well you better be!" Bill looked at her and then to who she was talking to and straightened up to go meet the person who silences the crowd, but then realized she was in her underwear and went back down again. Bill looked at Stephanie and saw the under wear she had on.

"Gir under wear?" Bill asked.

"What? Gir is an awesome character and I can wear him for under wear if I want to! It's a free country!" Stephanie yelled and then realized how wrong that sentence sounded and said, "And I don't care how wrong that sentence was!"

"Uh… okay! You can put her down you know," Bill said to the flippy guy. The guy made an 'o' shape with his mouth and put her down. Bill straightened up. "Now, do you have any words befo---"

"Where's Tom?" Stephanie cut Bill off and Bill in return looked at the flippy guy who picked her up, didn't flip her, but picked her up and took her over to Abby, Mary, and Paige. Stephanie all the while kept on screaming 'Where's Tom?'

It was my turn next. Bill turned back and his face brightened when he saw me. Okay, awkward. I walked over to him, shaking. He was supposed to fall in love with Abby! Not me!

"Uh… hi," I whispered.

"So you are the one who silences the crowd! And was the rope in the tug-o-war back there!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I was! So, you are the one who… writes songs."

Bill laughed, "Yeah, I do write a few songs and sing them."

I can't believe I am so tongue twisted! I don't even like the guy! "So, did you like my friends?" I asked.

"Those were your friends? Figures! I'd like to point out that you are the sanest out of all of them."

"Are you sure you don't think the first one is sane?"

"The first one? Oh, Abby, No, she isn't as sane as you, but I really want her to be my girlfriend… Wait! Holy Shit! Is my mike on?" I looked around to see if anyone looked stunned or if cameras went off for tomorrow's issue of Gossip magazine with the words 'Bill Spills: the dish on his newest crush!'.

"No, I think you're fine. Phew! Thank God! For a second there, I thought you were interested in me and did not know how to act because I really do not like you in that way. I mean, you aren't that attractive to… I just don't like you… God! I know how Mrinal felt a few seconds ago! What I mean is…"

"I get what you mean. Don't worry! Oh and promise me you won't…"

"Of course I won't tell, but I shall hint," I said with an evil grin. Before Bill could say one word and ran over to them. Abby, Stephanie, and Paige looked at me with wide-eyes as if they were waiting for something. Mary looked at me with dread.

"What?" I said.

"Did you win?" Stephanie asked.

"Huh?"

"The contest! Did you win?" Stephanie prompted. Dang it! I completely forgot. Suddenly this wave of sadness hit me!

"No…" I said with teary eyes. Abby had tears in her eyes too, Paige and Stephanie where actually crying!

"It's okay, maybe it wasn't meant to be," I said.

"But why?" Paige said and I went to give her a hug. Mary was doing a victory dance, but then saw that everyone else was crying and came to comfort.

"Maybe, God didn't want us to be best friends, or even more for some of us, with Tokio Hotel," and as I said that, everyone started to bawl! I need to be careful with words!

**So, what did you think? Someone totally awesome is going to come in the story. Not in the next chapter, but the one after that. Review people! It makes me happy!!!! Also, I had this sport's day kind of thing today and it is called field day and I would just like to say GOLD ROCKS!!! GO GOLD!!! (I'm on the gold team!) Review!!!!!! =D Also, I'm not going to be able to update until Saturday or Sunday because of this virus thing that these Russian people are planning. So, I can't log onto anything, otherwise, they will get my password and if you know my password for one thing, you know it for everything! So yeah, Anyway, I bet you are getting tired of such a long author's note so, REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Muah! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Contest Winner!

**Hello everyone, I think I'm safe by updating today, so yeah, I think! So, if I get a virus, I blame you guys! Lol. No, I won't blame you! Maybe… That's about all I need to say other than I'm writing this in science class. Hopefully I won't get in trouble. If I do, It's your fault again! Tee hee! =D On to the story! **

"Stop bringing your Catholicness into this!" Stephanie said.

"I'm not Catholic!" I yelled back. "Besides, we all go to a Catholic school and it may be true!" Stephanie went back to sulking.

I gave Stephanie, Paige, and Abby a hug and then led them down the stairs. I can't lie. I was a little upset too. Mary was sad for us, but was probably jumping for joy inside. I guess I kinduh felt like that too, but it was mixed in with the despair. We walked away from the stage toward our seats.

Mrinal's POV

Anway was taking a long time. I just wanted to go up and be down with it. Why the heck did I do this? I hate Tokio Hotel! I guess I came to please Anway and the girls. I don't know! Poor Ashley! I left her all alone. I don't like her that much. I mean she ignores me at times. I think I'm going to break up with her. I think the others don't like her either. Hopefully she won't cry.

I looked back at Anway and she was heading toward the other girls. I keep forgetting their names. I remember Stephanie though. I seriously want to kill her, but I won't do that to Anway's friends. Besides, I'm sure she didn't want to tackle me.

I walked up to Bill, "Hey," I said.

"Hi… OH MY GOD!!! I know who you are!!! You are the girl who silences crowds' friend, her name is Anway right?" Bill asked. I was about to answer. When Bill cut me off, "You are the guy who didn't want to get involved but got involved with the whole tug-o-war thing!"

"Or you can call me Mrinal." I said. Wow, this guys hair is even bigger in person. I kept on staring at it.

"Oh, right sorry. Well Mrinal, guess what!" Bill said jumping up and down.

Dude, this guy is seriously hyper right now. "What?"

"You are the CONTEST WINNER!!!" He screamed and a bunch of confetti and balloons came out of nowhere. "MRINAL! What's your last name?" Bill asked.

"I'm not telling!"

"Okay! MRINAL YOU ARE THE CONTEST WINNER!!!!" Bill yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wait! WHAT?" I can't be the contest winner!

"You are the contest winner." I looked out at the audience and saw Ashley with her mouth open and then an evil smile appeared on her face. "So, who's in your party?" I looked around to find Anway and her friends and saw them in the far corner with wide-eyes! Anway smiled and gave me a thumbs up! Okay…

"Uh… Wait, I can't win!" Mrinal said.

"Sure you can. Now call up the people in your party!" Bill gave me the mike.

"Uh hi everyone. My name is Mrinal and I would like Anway, Ashley, Stephanie, Paige, Mary, and Abby to come up here." They all came running onto the stage. Dang it!

Abby's POV

Oh My God! I can't believe Mrinal won. I run up to the stage and stood beside Bill and smiled up at him. He looked at me and smiled, but looked a little uncomfortable, so I went to stand beside Anway.

"These people are going to be up here with us for the rest of the concert. Right now, we are going to take a break, so just relax for five minutes."

The curtains closed and Bill came up to us.

"Hi guys. So have fun being up here." He didn't even look at me.

I went up to him. "Hi," I acted cool.

He smiled another uncomfortable smiled and said, "Hi."

I tried a few more times to start a conversation but it didn't work. So, I went back to where Anway was standing and talking with Mrinal and Mary.

"Hey, Anway, Mary, can I talk to you guys?" They walked away from Mrinal after excusing themselves.

"What happened Abby? You are with Bill. You should be happy! Why aren't you happy?" Paige yelled from across the stage. I glared at her.

"Thanks Paige! That was really great!" I said with mock enthusiasm. I walked over and stood as far away from Bill as possible. I looked back at him and saw a smile. Great! He was probably laughing at me! Shit!

Paige is going visit the cemetery really soon!

**Horray! In the next chapter, Bill and Abby's love is going to spark! Horray! An awesome person is coming in the next chapter too! And in the one after that, a few new people come in! Horray! These people are all part of my dream!!! Except for the awesome person coming in the next chapter, Mary would get jealous if Anway ended up with Edward so this person is going to come in. And he, like I have said before, is AWESOME!!! It may get a little confusing in the next chapter, but I'll try my best to straighten things out. You'll see why! And My friend, Brookie, has an account and wrote this awesome fanfiction, which is still in progress. It is a Truth or Dare with the Cullen girls. So go and read it. It is hilarious. The title is "Truth or Dare" and it's by ****Angel-Princess99. ****Any who, REVIEW!!!!!!!! =D Please and Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bathroom!

**Hi everyone! Before I start, I need to say something! I rented the Twilight movie and I'm watching it right now. Also, I'm laughing at like every line! It is so funny! To people who haven't read the book it wouldn't be funny, but since I have, it is! Any who, I also finally learned how to make clothes on sims2! I've had a great day. The only sad thing is that I wasn't able to go to my friend's house because of this praying thing! But that's okay, I may go another time!!! On to the story!!! =D**

Bill's POV 

Poor Abby! I really like her though. I can't believe I laughed. I looked over at her. She was really mad at Paige and totally embarrassed. I wanted to go up to her and hug her, but she probably thinks I'm a butt for laughing! Note to self: Stop making the crowd start screaming and stop being a butt head and laughing every freakin second!

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" Abby asked. She looked around to see if anyone would answer, but they didn't know where the bathroom was. I didn't know if I should say something or not. She probably had to go really badly!

"Bill, you are the only one who has used the bathroom. Direct Abby to the bathroom you idiot!" Tom whisper screamed coming out from the back of the stage. Stephanie say him and ran towards him and tackled him. Tom was bewildered for a moment and then smiled his flirtatious smile. And apparently, Stephanie was doing the same!

"Okay okay, you can do it Bill. 'Abby, the bathroom's this way' I can do it! Alright!" I encouraged myself. "Okay, now! Over here Abby." Abby looked at me and came closer. I took a deep breath and held it. She came right next to me and I exhaled. "Okay, follow me."

"Okay," she said with a shocked face. I knew she thought I was a butt for laughing before. Me being nice right now, well, it's probably giving her whiplash.

I took her to the bathroom. "Thanks," she whispered and walked into the bathroom. Just before closing the door she turned around, "Bill, will you stay out here. I don't want to be alone!" She pouted. Man, she looked hot!

"Uh… Okay." Abby went into the bathroom. "So…" I should tell her how I feel about her.

"I'm sorry, this is probably awkward, but I didn't want to be left alone."

"Oh, yeah, that. Well that's fine. Tom does that a lot, I'm used to it," I chuckled. Abby laughed on the other side. "Uh… Abby can I tell you something."

"Um sure, wait one second. I' m almost finished. It's getting awkward talking in the bathroom." I heard the toilet flush, the sink turn on, and then the sink turn off. Abby finally opened the door. "Hi."

"Uh… Hi…" I sighed. "Look, I don't hate you. I'm sure that's what you probably think. But I don't hate you! I swear! In fact, I actually …" I couldn't finish. Abby looked at me and then blushed.

"Uh… well, I like you too…" She said, looking down. I big smile appeared on my face.

"Seriously?" Bill asked. She nodded. "Well, here—"

"We should go back to the stage." She walked infront of me and through the curtains. She likes me!

Abby's POV

He likes me! He actually likes me! I skipped back to the stage, only to be stopped by Georg.

"So… How was the bathroom?" Georg asked.

"Uh… bathroomy?" I replied. Georg looked a little scared.

"Uh… well that's great. Um… Abby, can I ask you something?"

"Um. Yeah sure. What?" Georg looked really scared now.

"Uh, do you think she would be… you know… interested in me?" he pointed in the area where Anway and Paige were standing. His finger was pointing at Anway more, I guess he's talking about Anway.

"Uh… no, she doesn't exactly like Tokio Hotel that much. Sorry Georg." I walked over to Bill who had a big smile on his face. I smiled to and ran over to him. He likes me!

Georg's POV

I looked over at Paige while Abby walked over to Bill. I thought that maybe she would be interested in me! I guess it wasn't meant to be.

I sulked over to the drums. I thought she was the one, even though I didn't talk to her yet! I'm such an idiot!

**Sorry for all the Point of Views. It didn't work from just one perso's point of view. So yeah! In the next chapter the awesome person is coming! HORRAY!!!!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

More Sparks!

**Hello! OMG!!! I have 40 reviews!!! Come on people, I only need 10 more to reach 50! Come on!!! I know you can do it!!! Please!!! We can all make it, if we just believe! Well, it has come to my attention that a certain someone **cough** i-am-warrior **cough** wanted a longer spark. So Abby and Bill's love is going to spark.. again! On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: No owning of Tokio Hotel is taking place in this story! **

Abby's POV 

I walked slowly over to Bill. Should I give him a hug? I mean, he does like me. I was inches away from him now. Yeah, I'll give him a hug.

"Hey," I said and gave him a hug so fast it would go in the Guinness World Records book for quickest hug on Earth. Scratch that, in the Universe. I backed up and blushed. I hate my blush.

"Abby, would you like to explain your behavior half a second ago?" Bill chuckled.

"Uh… well, I mean I thought that maybe since I kinduh ruined our moment back there that maybe… I should…. I'm sorry Bill. I guess you didn't exactly like it." I turned away. Bill turned me around gently.

"I never said I didn't like it, but maybe I wanted a little bit more," Bill spoke gently and put his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled feeling his warm hands around me. I looked straight up into his eyes. He's only met twenty minutes ago, or maybe less and he likes me! I scrunched my face into my thinking face and looked down. Is this going too fast? I only met him less than twenty minutes ago, but I have liked him ever since I saw him. But he's only known me for less than twenty minutes. I don't want him to dump me because he realized that I wasn't the girl he thought I was. Am I even his girlfriend? I snuggled into Bill a little bit more, closing my eyes, enjoying every moment with him. Hopefully he'll want me forever.

He looked down at me and I felt warm all over.

"Bill! You'll have time to do whatever you want later with your girlfriend! If you haven't noticed, we are kinduh in the middle of a CONCERT!!!!!" Tom yelled right in Bill and I's ears. Bill and I glared at him and stepped back from each other. I smiled at Bill, glared at Tom and walked over to Anway and Paige, who were joined by Mary and wanted to know what was happening between Bill and I. As I walked up I turned back to see Bill yelling at Tom about ruining his moment and slapping him upside the head. I laughed.

"So, tell me all about it!" Paige ran up to me. I looked at Paige and laughed even more.

"Paige, you and I both know that I will not tell you anything," I laughed out.

"You wanna bet Abby?" Paige challenged. I stopped laughing. Paige had her serious face on, but then she cracked up laughing again.

"Paige, you normally aren't like this. When you challenge someone, you usually scare them to death. Trust me, I know!" Mary stuttered a bit.

"Now, Mary, if Paige can scare you to death, then wouldn't you be dead?" Anway came up behind Mary.

"Ugh! You know what I mean!" Mary stated angrily. We all started laughing with a very grumpy Mary standing right in the middle. Mrinal saw us laughing and walked over.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a little confused.

"Nothing," I said and shock my head in a 'forget it' fashion.

"Uh.. Are you sure? I'm sure a deaf person in the back row, or at the top I guess in this situation, could hear you!"

"Seriously, it was nothing Mrinal," Anway said from behind.

"Uh…" Mrinal pressed on.

"Do you want to get hurt again?" Mary asked.

"No…" Mrinal said. Anway poked him.

"What was that for?"

"You just haven't gotten hurt in a while!" Anway said with a shrug and a smile.

"Is it 'Hurt Mrinal Day' because I did not get the memo!" Mrinal yelled really loudly.

"Didn't you already say that already?" I asked.

"I don't know! Anway I am freaking annoyed with you and your fri---"

"Oh Mrinal, you know I love you!" Anway said and gave him a hug.

"And we know you wouldn't hurt a girl!"Mary said.

Mrinal laughed, "Now, if you were guys, you would be dead right now!"

They continued to talk, but I looked back at Bill who was looking at us, looking at me and smiled. He called me over with a huge grin on his face. I looked around to see if Tom was anywhere in site. I couldn't find him, so I headed in Bill's direction. Suddenly Tom sprang out of nowhere with an evil smile and pulled me back to where Paige, Anway, and Mary were standing.

"You spend way too much time with your boyfriend young lady!" Tom said with his dad voice that just made me want to start laughing. Stephanie saw us and bounce walked over.

"Yes, young missy! You are not allowed to see Bill ever again! You are spending every minute of your life with him and we cannot allow that," Stephanie said in a mom voice that actually scared me. I tried to see over at Bill who was pouting and glaring at Tom, all at the same time. God knows how you do that.

"But I've only spent ten minutes with him! And what about you and Tom? You guys have been off no one knows where! And I know the expression is 'God knows where', but I'm afraid even God doesn't even know!"

"Well, little girl, what Stephanie and I do is none of our business. Now, what are we doing?" Tom said, switching from his dad voice to his normal voice, a little confused.

"I don't know, I just joined in," Stephanie said shrugging.

"Okay then, well, I'll just go see Bill now…"

"Not so fast, you haven't spent any time with me!" Tom pouted. "I feel so hurt!"

"You haven't spent any time with me either!" Stephanie yelled really really loudly.

"Well, I'm sorry! Now, CAN I GO SEE BILL???" I glared at both of them.

"Well, looks like we aren't welcome here! Let's go Tommy!" Stephanie said dramatically and trotted away.

"She's right! Let us leave this earthling all to herself Stephanie!" Tom yelled dramatically as well and followed after Stephanie.

"Tom, I hope you know that you are an earthling too…" I replied.

But all I heard was a frustrated Tom saying, "Can we change your name to Steph or something. I mean I've been trying to do the 'ee' thing, but doesn't work with your name cause it already has an 'ee' and---"

"Tom! Not when we are dramatically leaving!" I heard Stephanie yell.

"Well, Sooorrry!" Tom yelled back. I started to laugh really hard, so did Bill. We came over to me.

"Well, that was interesting," Bill said and he put his arms around me again. "I missed you."

"Bill, I was right over there!" I said, pointing to where Anway, Paige and Mary were standing.

"But we were rudely interrupted when I wanted to do this," I looked up at Bill with a confused expression, when his lips touched mine. I kissed him back while my hands moved up his chest, around his neck, and tangled in his hair, all the while pushing him closer to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his lips moving against mine, his hands around me, the butterflies fluttering around inside me. His tongue touched my lips, wanting permission to enter, and I granted him his wish. We kissed for what seemed like years, but was probably only 2 minutes.

I opened my eyes and so did Bill. We looked at each other and pulled apart.

"Um… wow… uh… that was…"

"Amazing," I said, when I could breathe again.

"Yeah," Bill said and ran his hands through his hair. "Uh… um…" He looked at my lips wanting more, but being the awesome guy he is, gave me some space. I looked down and felt Bill wrap his arms around me. "Did you not like that? I'm sorry if---"

"Bill, I said amazing, right?" I said shocked. I looked down at the floor. "I… I … I."

"I love you." I looked up to see Bill staring at me with something I've never seen in my entire life. I saw love and something else I couldn't figure out, but a lot of love. Sure my parents love me and my friends love me, but this was different. It was like the love where you love someone so much you would do anything for them. It was the kind of love that made dying-for-you-kind-of love look like child's play. I looked straight into his eyes with confusion. He's only met me a few minutes ago. How could he love me already? My heart was exploding. I felt so much love for Bill in that few seconds. I started to cry tears of joy.

Bill looked at me and got worried. "I know this is going a little fast but I really do love--"

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again.

**Did you like it? Hope so, I felt really awkward making Abby make out with Bill. So she better like her SPARK!!!!! Hopefully you guys liked the spark as well. The awesome person is coming in the chapter after this because of the whole spark issue. So yeah! Review people!!! I only need 10 more to make 50! Come! Can we please do this!!!! PLEASE!!!! =D You better like the spark i-am-warrior! You better! Come on! 10 more to 50!!!! Review people!!!! Review!!!!!! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fainting

**Hello people! I only need six more now! Just six more!!! You have got to review! I-am-a-warrior liked her spark so HORRAY!!! And now I'm writing this while my English teacher is teaching us about poetry and this time I don't think she is going to be okay with me writing. So yeah! We just read "The Duck" by Ogden Nash which is kinduh weird. We basically are learning about anapests and it is boring! Don't get me wrong, I love poetry, but this is soooo boring! School is always boring so yeah, I'm going to stop talking about English and going to go to our story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel 'cause owning a person is not cool! It is called slavery and slavery is not cool! =D **

Anway's POV

Oh My GOD!!!! Bill loves Abby! I knew that would happen! Well, actually I didn't, but let's just say I did. I beamed at Abby and Bill kissing. It was so sweet! They were perfect for each other! They had a lot of things in common! Bill's hair was spiky and poufy and Abby's hair can be poufy at times too. Abby is pretty and Bill is pretty. Well, he's a guy so the word is handsome. I looked in their direction and smiled all over again! It was just so … awesome! I was really happy for Abby! She adores Bill!

Paige came up to me and squealed. She thought Abby and Bill being together was the cutest thing since bunny rabbits! Her words, not mine.

Bill's POV

I know its fast, but she is perfect! Abby is an angel. I love her more than anything! I kissed her back with all the force that I had.

"Bill… Bill… BILL!" Tom yelled. We broke apart.

"What?" I said in a daze.

"What did I say about you making out with your girlfriend in the middle of a concert?" Tom said in his dad voice. That voice scared me so much, but apparently, it was the funniest thing for Abby because she started laughing really loudly.

"But the curtains are closed!" I replied.

"Well, let's see. You said you were going to take a break for five minutes," Tom looked at his clock, "We have been on a break for THIRTY!!!!!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Let's open up the curtains and start the concert!"

"Fine Tom! Be that way! See if I care! OPEN THE CURTAINS!" I yelled out to the stage crew. "TURN ON THE MICS! Let's start." I smiled wickedly.

"That's my Bill!" Abby kissed me, but before I could start making out with her, Tom pushed us apart.

"Bill, our guest is going to come and we need to at least sing one song before he gets here!" Tom demanded.

"What guest?" I thought. "Holy Shit! Oh my god! Dude, I totally forgot! Shit! Sorry for all the cussing Abby, but Shit!" How the heck did I forget?

"Yeah, that guest!" Tom smirked.

"What are you standing here for? Get to your spot!"

"Sorry Bill, I need to go spend time with my girlfriend!" Tom said and skipped over to Stephanie.

"Tom, get back here! If I can't spend time with my girlfriend, neither can you!" I looked around for Gustav and Georg. "Gustav, Georg, We are starting in three, two, I love you Abby, one! It's show time!"

The curtains opened to a whole lot of screaming fans.

**I'm sorry, the awesome person didn't come in this chapter. I'm sick with a 101.32 degree fever and I didn't feel like writing a whole lot, but he's going to come in the next one. So are a lot of other new people. But they are coming. For sure! Absolutely! Oh also, I just watched the boy in the striped pajamas and I have to say that the book was way better than the movie. Alright. Review!!! Just six more! Six people! Six! I'm going to sleep now. I feel awful! Sorry again for not making it longer! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fainting!

**Hello everyone! I am dead, but i-am-a-warrior wants me to write another chapter. So I have returned from the dead. Also, Fang needs me! (You'll see later!) So, i-am-a-warrior is motivating me to do this, even though I am very annoyed with her right now. Any who let us get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or Nigahiga! (Slavery is horrid!) I do not own Twilight! (Edward is a hottie! I love him!) I do not own Maximum Ride! (Okay, that is a big red alert people! The flock being in this story is like a SERIOUSLY BIG RED ALERT BLARING RIGHT OVER YOUR HEAD! Fang is so awesome!!! I heart Fang! Wait, let's make it believable. I Fang! There, better!) To the story! =D**

Anway's POV

"Leave it all behind you now

The final wall is breaking down

We are what it's all about

Nothin' can stop us now," Bill sang. He was really good, I never actually thought about it! The audience was a little upset about waiting, but they started yelling so loud when Bill was like, "Sorry! We got held up!" Some looked upset too because Bill looked toward Abby when he said "held up". I heard one girl say, "Omg! Bill hooked up with that girl! Write it down! Write it down!" and then she started to cry! It was kinduh weird 'cause she looked like a reporter when she was said "write it down", but then when she started crying it was hilarious, but sad at the same time.

I just can't stop thinking about Abby and Bill! Tomorrow I won't stop thinking about Mary and Jim. And then about Mrinal and Ashley, or whoever he falls in love with, Stephanie and Tom, and Paige and whoever she falls in love with. And then finally maybe me, if I ever find someone who I can actually approach!

"Ready, Set, Go, It's time to run

The sky is changing, we are one

Together we can make it while the world it crashing down

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around," Bill finally finished. That was really good, but he said 'don't you turn around' a whole lot! Note to self: Teach Bill a whole lot of stuff about show business!

"Thank you for being here! And thank you for being patient with us. I know we took a longer break than five minutes, but it was for good reasons," Bill looked over at Abby and smiled. Aww, they are so cute! And like always, the crowd went wild and the reporter crying lady bawled even more. "Uh… Anway?" He needs to work on that.

Between laughs I choked out. "The reporter crying lady is hilarious!" and then I heard Bill and felt like being a parent. Stephanie and Tom did that. Why can't I? "We are going to work on that when this is all over! Okay young man!" I said in my most believable parent voice. "now, SHUT UP PEOPLE! DO WE," I glared over at Bill who shrugged, "SORRY, I, NEED TO KEEP TELLING Y'ALL?" I looked around. I pumped my fist in the air. The crowd was silent! Oh yeah!

"You seriously need to tell me how you do that!" Bill said.

I sighed and used my parent voice, "That's exactly what we are going to work on when we get home."

"Oh god! Not you too!" Bill hid behind Abby.

"Dude, I've been using that voice for five seconds now, did you not notice that?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize it was scary!" Bill screeched from behind, then suddenly realizing, "My mike's on, isn't it?" He said with a fake smile.

"YES!" the crowd yelled.

"God Dam--- I mean God Dammmsels are… really … pretty!" Bill stuttered. "They are… a… German… dancing group! Yeah, they used to always forget their mike was on. So, I said God Damsels 'cause it reminded me of that." Bill verified with the audience, and apparently, they bought it.

"Nice save," I whispered.

Bill covered his mike and turned towards me, "Thank you!"

I laughed really loudly. Bill groaned and turned toward the audience, uncovering his mike. "Alright guys! We all have a really big surprise for you! Just wait one minute! And I mean one minute." And guess what! The crowd went wild, again! I'm going to rephrase my earlier comment, He SERIOUSLY needs to work on that!

Bill didn't care this time. He walked back stage for about thirty seconds and jogged back on stage. "Alright, please welcome, the scariest of werewolves, the werewolf that most girls across the country are annoyed with, the heartthrob in 'Twilight' the movie, Taylor Lautner!" Bill screamed. The crowds went wild, of course, and guess what... I WENT WILD TOO!!!

I grabbed the nearest person I could find, Bill, and clutched on to him to keep from fainting and falling off the stage. Bill chuckled and I glared, which made him stop. The parent voice was the best thing I ever did.

"Bill, you seriously got Taylor Lautner to come here?" I said. Bill nodded. "Can you speak?"

"Yes, I can speak, and yes Taylor Lautner is come here," Bill shrugged.

"OH MY GOD BILL!!! I FREAKING LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" I yelled in his ear.

"What was that for?" Bill said, rubbing his ear, which wouldn't exactly help, but whatever.

"I don't know," I seriously didn't, "maybe… oh, maybe revenge for chuckling!"

"Remind me never to chuckle again and also, could you silence the crowd, and where it Taylor? Tom you said he was here!" Bill looked over at Tom.

"He is! He probably went to the bathroom. I don't know. He is a man and men need to pee a lot! I should know, I am one!" Tom yelled across the stage, with Stephanie beside him, smirking.

"Really, I did not know you were a guy!" Stephanie yelled.

"Stephie, I am right next to you," Tom said, "Now, let's calm down."

"Good luck with that," Mary yelled.

"Fine, If I can't come you I shall become hyper as well, Stephie!"

"Tom, when did you change my name to 'Stephie'?" Stephanie asked, a little mad.

"Uh…" Tom ran backstage. Stephanie followed.

"You do not change my name without consulting me!" Stephanie yelled.

"But I did!" and that was all we heard before Tom screamed.

"He' s alright," Stephanie said, poking her head out from the back and going back in.

"Ookaaay, weird, um… anyway, Anway, can you silence the crowd again?" Bill asked.

"Ugh! You need help!" I told him.

"Yes, and you are here to give it to me!" Bill said with the fakest gratitude voice I have ever heard.

"Ahuh, okay then," I took a deep breath and yelled, "SHUT UP!!! DO YOU WANT TAYLOR LAUTNER TO ENTER ON A WHOLE LOT OF SCREAMING!!! NO! HE ALREADY GET'S THAT A LOT AND WE DON'T WANT HIM TO FEEL AWKWARD! SO SHUT IT!" I had no idea what I was saying, but at least I got them quiet. I pumped my fist in the air again. Bill did it too. "Bill, why are you doing that?"

"I don't know," Bill yelled. "Just leave me alone!" he said in an upset voice.

"Bill, are you trying to be like that nigahiga dude who was like 'Leave Brittany alone'?" Abby said.

"…maybe…" Bill said. "Is it working?" His eyes brightened.

"No! 'Cause it's Leave Brittany Alone not Leave Me Alone and you just ruined it Bill!" Abby said and crossed arms.

Concern washed over Bill's face, "Abby! Oh no Abby, No I'm sorry! Look, I'll never do it again. Sorry! I love you! Oh please don't be mad Abby! Oh please!!! I love you! I'm so sorry!"

Abby started giggling, "Oh Billie! I'm not mad! It's okay! I was just being funny! Tee hee!"

"Well, then," Bill bounces back fast! He lunged at Abby and didn't realize that Abby could knock him down and so he was lying on the ground with Abby sitting on top of him.

"Ta da!" Abby said. The crowd was screaming, the never stop!

Oh shot! His mike! "You are being a 'God Damsel' right now. I hope you realize your mike is still on!" I said.

"Well, I need help Anway! How do you know how to be a superstar?" Bill said.

"Bill, are you trying to be funny?" Abby asked.

"…no… but it's working right?" Bill said.

"Uh… no!" I replied.

"Uh… okay then," Bill said and got off the floor. He turned back to the audience, and so did I. "That was your comedy part of the concert! I hope you liked it! Taylor Lautner will be out in a few minutes. Until then, just sit here. Okay?" Bill said. And like always with Bill, and only Bill, the crowd goes wild! Hurray! (**A/N: How are you liking the story so far. I'm sorry if some things are repetitive, but my brain dies when I'm sick, so you should be glad that I'm actually writing a chapter. Also, I'd like to say that I do know how to write hurray, but I like spelling it horray instead. So yeah! Do with that what you will! =D)**

I scanned the concert hall, or concert building because I had nothing else to do. I saw so many people of different ages, religions, and nationalities. It was so diverse! It was awesome!

I gazing over the fifth little area and started the sixth when I saw Edward Cullen with the rest of his family, including Bell Swan. My friend Brookie was sitting next to Edward. A pang of jealousy hit me, but then I forced myself to be happy for her. But Bella was there so maybe… And then I looked on the other side of Brookie and… it was Fang!!! Oh My God! She was sitting next to Fang too! Fang is hot, he's like equal with Edward! So seeing them both there made me dizzy. I looked at Brookie right in the middle. I scanned the row again and saw Addie! With Rupert Grint, her boyfriend and he was famous. I've met him before, but the hyperventilation from Fang and Edward just made me exaggerate. My two really good friends where there and there were two hotties there and that was way too much for me to handle.

I touched my forehead and felt extremely dizzy. I pocked Abby to make her look in the sixth area, but she didn't get it. (**A/B: Abby and I are obsessed with Fang!!!** **And Brookie is going to get mad if I don't say her name too, so Brookie is obsessed too!)** I felt light headed and I started to sway. Bill looked over at me and shock and concern covered his face.

"We'll take a break, sorry!"

The last thing I saw was this dark handsome stranger clutching me as I fell backwards and fainted.

**I know it was random with all the fainting, but if you found that a fictional character came to life, you would faint too! For different reasons maybe, but you would faint. Also, I'm going to just clarify something. The Cullens are vampires and the book Twilight is published. To cover it up, The Cullens said that they met Stephenie Meyer and she based the characters of off them. Their argument was that if they based a zombie of off a random person it does not mean that the person is a zombie. So yeah! Just clarifying that. And the movie is made in that too. Hopefully you guys get it. If you don't just pm me or if you have my number call me. Alright, REVIEW!!!!!! Please and thank you! Also I just need two more!!!! Two!!!! Make a sick person with a 103.63 degree fever happy! Please review!!! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Taylor Lautner's Adventures… Backstage!

**Hi! I'm feeling a little bit better. My throat still hurts a bit. So, how's it going? This chapter we go back a little. Anyhow, I watched a whole lot of Tokio Hotel videos, thanks to one of my friends, Addie. They were so funny! JUMBIE!!!!! I love JUMBIE!!!! Tee hee! =D On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, Twilight, or Maximum Ride! WOO HOO!!!! =D**

Anway's Unconscious POV

Everything was dark. I could hear voices, but there was no point 'cause did I mention, everything was DARK!!!

Taylor Lautner's POV

I got to the room backstage, where Bill Kaulitz told me to meet them. Now the question was, where are they? Their room is pretty sweet. It's all red and it has couches and a TV right on the wall. There are mirrors in there too. I guess it serves as a green room. Oh, there's a little fridge in the corner. I love mini fridges.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was packed with junk food. Oh my goodness! They have skittles! I love skittles. I took the box out, but stopped. It was their stuff; I didn't have any right to eat it. I'll just go sit on the comfy red chair.

I walked back over to the sitting area, where I saw a note. "Taylor, we are going to be out on stage if we aren't there to great you. I'll be there soon, just sit on the chair, watch TV, and don't hesitate to eat something from the fridge in the corner. Tom Kaulitz." I looked up from the note and spun around to see the fridge. I had a wicked look in my eye. I can eat the skittles!

I ran over and opened the fridge. I grabbed the skittles box and opened it, stuffing a bunch in my mouth. Yum, they taste so good, especially the red ones. God they're good.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a dude with really baggy pants.

"Hey I'm To… DUDE! YOU ATE MY SKITTLES!!!" Tom Kaulitz yelled really loudly, seeing the skittles in my hand. "I was saving those…" He said with a whimper. Shit! I knew I shouldn't have eaten them.

"Uh… sorry… I'm weak with skittles… uh… I'm Taylor Lautner, thanks for having me here." I walked over to him and stuck my hand out to shake his. He looked at me like I was a criminal.

"You ate my skittles!" Tom said pointing at the box of skittles in my hand.

I looked at the box and threw it to the other side, then hid my hand behind my back. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to… uh… how about I buy you two more boxes of skittles?" I asked.

It seemed to work, Tom smiled a huge smile, "YES! Alright, I'm cool now. I'm Tom Kaulitz, I'm going to go back on stage. Just come out in the next two minutes or when I come and get you. Okay?"

"Yes, sure, I have one question," I asked Tom.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can I finish the skittles?" Please say yes, please! I chanted over and over again in my mind.

Tom looked to the box on the floor and then sighing, "Go ahead." He walked out the door.

As soon as he left, I pumped my fist in the air and ran over to pick up the box. I'm thirsty now. _To the fridge, to the fridge, let's go to the fridge_. I opened it and the light flicked on. It didn't do that last time. Whatever, now, what do I want to drink? Water! It tastes good.

Now, I need to go to the bathroom. I knew I should have gone before I came. _Let's find the bathroom, let's find the bathroom._ Aha! Found it, I went in. It was pretty awesome too, there was this really cool picture of a horse juggling monkeys. Kinduh weird, but that's the picture. Knock! Knock! I think someone's here. I pressed my ear to the door. Man, I'm such a spaz today. Usually I'm pretty calm. I think it's the skittles. I want skittles now!

"Taylor, Dude, you need to get on stage. Where are you?" Tom asked loudly.

"In here, I'll be out soon." And then I shall eat all the skittles. Muahahaha!

Dang, I need to stop eating so much sugar!

"Okay, come out really soon!" Tom ran back out and closed the door.

I continued to look at the other things in the room like the flowers, which smelled really good, and I continued to act like a spaz. I went to the toilet and did my business. Then I went to wash my hands 'cause washing hands is a very good thing. By the way, they have really strong toilet paper! Hurray for strong toilet paper! I am so hyper right now!

I went back out and ran over to my skittles and started to eat them again. They are so good. It's like Heaven when you put them in your mouth! Oh Dammit! Tom wanted me on stage. I grabbed my water, took six huge gulps and ran out the door.

Now, how do I get on stage? I think I turn here, and then here. Oh look, arrows! That should help. I followed the arrows for ten seconds and I heard a lot of screaming and what is a 'God Damsel'?

I walked for a few more seconds and I saw really big hair. That was Bill Kaultiz of course. I think I found the stage, I started to run again.

I made it on stage and screams erupted from the audience as they saw me enter. I walked out from behind and I saw the four members of the band and six, seven other people. What were they doing here? I looked around and quickly took that remark back because there was this really beautiful girl standing right next to Bill. I don't mind her being here! She was just… wow. She was better than the green skittles, which is a start. I wonder if she can beat the red ones! I walked up to her, staring straight at her glorious dark brown hair, when she started to sway a little. She stepped forward, back and then was about to fall when I rushed forward, holding her up as she fainted right there in my arms. Did I do that? Man, what just happened?

**Did you like it? I didn't exactly know how to write all the people that I mentioned in the last chapter people coming up to the stage, so this is a chapter that I thought should be better. We needed to know what Taylor Lautner was doing backstage! Check out "Ozone" by my friend MickeyMouse11. It's really good so far. REVIEW!!! NEVER FORGET THAT!!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! =D **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Wow… That's a lot of People!

**Hi people, I'm bad! I haven't updated in a long time. I have a lot to do, that's all and I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. Sorry if it's sucky! There are a lot of people in this chapter. Also, I didn't mention it in the last chapter, BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! WE NOW HAVE 58 REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!!!! =D Also, if you guys don't know, my name is Anna. I say way a lot so that's why people call me Anway or any other names that have a w in it are my nicknames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the people in this chapter! (There are way too many to name! Another red alert!!!!)**

Abby's POV ( **A/N: I'm not sure whose point of view it should be, so I'm going to go with Abby's**.)

Holy crap! Anway fainted. Why'd she faint? Bill ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Anway, wake up. Wake up. What do we do?" Bill said, he then looked up and saw Taylor Lautner… Wait! Taylor Lautner! He's actually here! He's hot, but not as hot as Bill. He's just hot, nothing more, but he's here! And I'm going to shush! "Hi, thanks for coming," Bill smiled up at him. Taylor smiled back, little awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure, uh… so this is Anway?" Taylor said. Bill nodded.

I turned back towards the audience… wait. Didn't Bill take a 'five' minute break? Bill forgot to close the curtains!

"Bill, you didn't tell the stage crew to close the curtains!" Bill looked up at me, then looked at the audience.

"Dang it! Uh, guys, curtains please," Bill yelled back. The curtains began to close instantly. I looked at the audience. It was funny because the curtains were closing and it was just closing the audience and it was just closing and they were like hurray and … I'm going to shut up now.

I walked over to Anway. Mary and Paige were gaping at Taylor Lautner, who looked at them, a little uncomfortable. Since no one was doing anything, besides Bill and Taylor, I decided to help. Mrinal and Ashley had disappeared. Never mind that though, Anway is unconscious!

"So Bill, what do we do?" I asked him. Bill looked over at Anway in Taylor's arms.

"Uh… I don't know. Taylor, any ideas?" Bill turned his head to face Taylor.

Taylor looked down at Anway, "Uh… not sure."

"Well, we will have to turn to the audience for help!" Bill concluded. He got up of the floor and turned around, only to be face to face with Fang!

OH MY GOD!!! Fang's here!!! Oh my god, he is like a hottie! I can't believe he's here! AH!!! He' here! I seriously need to stop rambling… but he's HERE!!! And so are the Cullens! Oh my god! This day cannot get any better!

I continued to look at the massive group and apparently, the day can get better because Addy and Brookie were there! So was Addy's boyfriend, Rupert Grint! This is an awesome day!!!

"Uh… Hi," Bill said, stepping back. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Hi, um, I'm Fang and Anway fainted over there, so we came to see if she was okay," Fang looked up at Bill, "Dude, I love your band!"

"Uh… thank you. Um… Abby, do you know these people? I mean you are one of Anway's really good friends and so you should know about her other friends as well," Bill asked me.

"Uh… yeah, That's Fang and his posy, those people over there that look supernaturally beautiful are the Cullens," I think I heard Edward Cullen laugh as I said that, I blushed a little but continued with my list, " that's Addy with the blonde hair with Rupert Grint with the red hair and the one with curly brown hair is Brookie."

"Abby, I just asked you if you knew them, not who they were, but it's good to know anyway," Bill said to me, he then turned to the big group on stage with us. "Just make yourselves at home if you want to stay up here. I'm going to go check on Anway. While I'm at it, I need to think of how to get her to wake up!" Bill walked back.

"Okay!" Addy yelled from the back! She ran up front, dragging Rupert with her. She stopped right in front of me. "Oh my god, hi," Addy said, "can you freaking believe we are at a Tokio Hotel concert?" I thought for a second and realized that I didn't even think I would even step out of the house today. My inner fan came out.

"No! I am so excited! This day is awesome, especially since Mrinal won the contest!" I yelled really loudly. Thankfully, no one was listening to me.

"I'm going to go check on Anway too. We came up here to check on her anyway," Addy grabbed Rupert, who managed to get a hi through before he got dragged over to Anway. Okay, that was interesting.

"Hi, is Anway okay?" Brookie asked as she walked past Edward Cullen, who stiffened as she walked by. Does she smell bad? I need to smell her without making it obvious. Edward Cullen laughed again.

"Uh depends on what you think is okay," I said, leaning in to 'give her a hug'. I sniffed her while I was giving her a hug. No, she smells like lavender. Maybe Edward doesn't like the smell of lavender. Whatever, what I wanted to know I found out. "I think she'll be fine though."

Brookie nodded and went over to her. Anway's getting a lot of attention. Poor Anway, she has no idea that all these people are here! She doesn't even realize that two extremely hot guys, Fang and Edward Cullen, came up here just to see if she was okay. I should go see how she's doing. Nah, Bill's got it. I'll make conversation with Fang!

"Hi Fang!" I said, trying to catch his attention.

"Hi," he said, turning away from his posy and looking at me. "The flock and I," The flock is his posy. They are the flock because they had wings! Strange, but they were genetically enhanced in a lab. It could be called child abuse in a way. Even though they have wings, the flock is just like the rest of the people here on a place we like to call Earth. The difference is, they can fly! . "We were wondering if you guys could give us updates about Anway's state."

"Uh… yeah sure," I replied. Now, I must ask him a question. Think Abby think! Questions, questions, questions. Aha! I got it! "Listen to music? Any music you like in particular?" That was a good question, random, but a good question.

"Uh, yeah, I like Tokio Hotel, of course, and Linkin Park is pretty good. Paramore is nice, so is My Chemical Romance. Oh, 30 Seconds to Mars and the Killers are cool too," He said, finishing his monologue.

"I have all those bands on my iTunes!" I replied. I seriously do. (**A/N: She does in real life too**) "Do you like pie?" Another good question, asked by moi!

"Uh I…" Fang stopped in the middle of his sentence. "You know who you remind me of?"

What's he getting at? I shook my head.

"You remind me of… Max," Fang finished. Max, who was standing next to Fang turned around to face us.

"You think she's prettier than me?" Max yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, I just said that she looks like you," Fang said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"So you think I'm not pretty?" Max yelled even more.

"No, I just said she looks like you and you look like her. Get it?" Fang tried again, but his attempts were futile.

"UGH! Fang! We are over!" Max yelled again.

Fang started to get mad. I was mad too. I don't even know why!

"We never started! You're the one you kissed me in the first place!" Fang yelled back. He turned to me, Max clawing at him from the back. "Look I'm sorry about Max's behavior. I'm going to take my flock home now. Remember to give us an update on Anway. Bye."

"Uh yeah, okay! Bye!" I said.

"Thanks. Don't worry about Max, she'll be f…"

"ABBY!!!" Fang didn't have time to finish his statement, because Bill yelled 'Abby' really really loudly from behind me.

"Someone wants you," Fang said. He walked out with the rest of his flock, waving bye. I waved back, but then Bill eyed me.

"Were you flirting over there?" Bill asked me as soon as I turned around to face him.

"No…" I replied. Bill didn't believe me. Why is that? Is talking to a hot guy considered flirting now?

"Yeah, sure," Bill said, staring right at me like a parent would stare at a child, to make them feel scared or guilt. "I turn around for one second and my girlfriend starts flirting with this bird kid." How did Bill know that Fang and his whole flock could fly? "Paige told me," Bill replied, sensing my question. He continued with his rant. "Anyway, what was I saying, oh right. My girlfriend starts to flirt with this bird kid, while I try and make my GIRLFRIEND'S FRIEND CONCIOUS! I seriously do not know what to do to make Anway wake up and you are over here having the time of your life! I mean, what am I supposed to do right now?"

"BILL, GIVE HER THE KISS OF LIFE!" Gustav said from behind the drums. I looked over at Bill, who, after a second of though blushed and looked at me. He was not about to go kiss Anway!

"You were not going to do what I think you were going to do!" I looked up at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Abby I would nev…"

"Zut!"

"Abby I…"

"Yenh!"

"I swear I…"

"Meh!"

"I could never…"

"Shaba!"

"Abby please I…"

I held my hand up, stopping him. Bill sighed. "GUSTAV! THAT WAS THE WORST IDEA YET!"

"At least I came up with an idea! I'm the only one who has!" Gustav said.

"Wait!" Taylor yelled from his spot. "Gustav's right!"

"About being the only one to come up with ideas?" Bill asked.

"No, about the Kiss of Life," Taylor explained. "If Anway fainted, the most plausible thing that happened is that she didn't get enough oxygen."

"Since when are you so smartical?" Paige asked, after she stopped gapping and switched in to flirtatious mode. Taylor cringed.

"I guess I have my moments," He said and scooted slightly.

I laughed internally. Bill looked at me.

"Abby I would never kiss anyone besides you. I swear on my life! Please forgive me!" Bill said getting down on his knees, begging. Aww, he is so cute!

"Haha! I forgive you Bill. I would never be mad at you, sweetie!" I said, he got up and gave me a hug. I pecked him on his cheek.

"Whose going to kiss Anway?" Mary said.

"I'm a bunny!" Anway said, lifting her head up from Taylor's lap. After a second, she collapsed on the floor again. Bill and I looked at each other and ran over. The Cullens, who had been still and silent the whole time, ran over too.

"God, she's delusional!" Tom yelled, coming to see what was going on.

"I knew making Esme like bunnies enough to make her crazy in my fanfiction would haunt me one day!" Brookie yelled! The Cullens looked at her. Esme was their mother. She and Carlisle Cullen had adopted them. Brookie blushed and hid behind Addy, who moved. Brookie then shrunk.

"Anyway, we need to make this fast before we lose Anway forever!"Paige said, for the first time caring that Anway fainted. "Who's going to kiss her?"

Anway's Unconscious POV:

Still dark, still gloomy, and now I feel like I'm a bunny! I'm a bunny! I'm a bunny! I'm a bunny! I'm a bunny! I'm a bunny! I'm a bunny! Chocolate! Then I'm a bunny! Chocolate bunny! I'm a bunny Chocolate bunny! BUNNY!

**How was it? Hopefully not sucky. This chapter was written 38 times, so you guys better like it and you guys better review! Also, I noticed that Gustav hadn't said anything, so yeah. Don't you just love my made up words? Review please and thank you! =D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SHE'S ALIVE!

**I know this update took a really long time! I am so sorry! Really really really sorry! I like to right when I'm sad or depressed (I usually make a lot of mistakes when I'm sad or depressed) And I've just been tired all week. So, I'm really sorry! Also, I'm not sad or depressed right, (my sadness and depression is usually caused by my hurt foot when I realize I can't do a few things until it gets better! I broke it a while back so yeah!) I'm just tired and I told myself that you guys need more chapters! so this is for my readers!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone! Seriously, read my last 17 or 18 disclaimers! You'll get it!**

Anway's Unconscious POV:

I am not a bunny! Okay. That was really weird. It's so dark. There's hardly anymore air left. My lungs are burning. My heart is slowing down. I don't know if I'm dying. I need air. I need oxygen right now. My lungs are on fire. I feel like Bella in Breaking Dawn when she's turning into a vampire. Except it's just my lungs. I need air right now!

Taylor's POV:

"Who's going to give Anway a kiss?" Paige said once more.

"I believe the correct term would be CPR, Paige," the girl with the blondish-brownish hair, Abby I think, corrected. "You don't kiss a person you blow air into their lungs!"

"I Don't Give A Fuck As To The Proper Name!" the girl with light brown hair, Paige, yelled and stormed off backstage. She stuck her head back out, "Anway is lying on the floor and you guys can't do anything!"

"Somebody didn't take their happy pill this morning!" said yet another girl. This one was tall and had medium colored brown hair with black streaks. She came out of nowhere and stood beside Tom. Paige glared at her and then stormed off again.

"What happened to her?" I asked everyone, awfully confused. They continued to talk about Anway being unconscious, as if nothing had happened. Abby looked at me.

"Oh that's just Paige. She is a little bit sensitive at times. She'll be fine after a few minutes or maybe an hour. It depends on how bad she feels, but she'll be fine. Now about Anway, I think Mrinal should do it. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate either me, Stephanie, Addie, Brookie, Alice, Rosalie, Mary, Paige, Bella or Ashley doing that. Also, I am not letting Bill kiss Anway and if I know Stephanie she won't let Tom either." I looked over at the tall girl because Abby looked over at her. Sure enough, she had a firm latch around Tom's waist. "Same with Addie and Rupert. Also, Anway does not like the members of Tokio Hotel that much, so that completely knocks off Georg and Gustav. So then, the only guys left are the Cullens and Mrinal---"

"She is not getting kissed by my Edward!" a really pale girl stood up. The guy next to her, most probably Edward, because the girl had a really firm grip on his arm, turned towards her and tried to calm her down. He was extremely frustrated.

"If you don't mind, I'll just take my family home now. Keep us informed please," Edward said, a little tense. He turned with Bella. So did the rest of his group. Okay… weird.

"Well, now we only have one guy left and that's Mrinal." a girl with curly wavy hair said.

"Yeah, Brookie, thanks for pointing it out," Abby said. Wait a minute. I'm there too!

"Wait, what about me?" I asked. She looked at me and debated something.

The girl sitting beside me answered, "If you already don't know, I'm Mary. And you are a complete stranger to her and I'm sure she wouldn't want a complete stranger giving her CPR."

That made sense, but still. I really want to give Anway CPR! I am freaking upset right now! God, I need to stop being an idiot! Act like you're okay with this. Come on! I can do it! Come on me! You're a freaking movie star! Can't you act?

"Okay, so where is Mrinal to give Anway a kiss?"Abby said.

"You mean CPR," a blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah sure, whatever, Addie," Abby said, brushing it aside. "Where's Mrinal?"

"I don't know, I haven't met the idiot who stole my chance to kiss Anway… I mean … I haven't met Mrinal." Come on me! You can do so much better than that!

"Um… maybe he went to the bathroom?" Mary said. "Maybe we should wait."

Abby thought for a minute and reached for Anway's hand.

"I don't know. Her pulse is slowing down. If he doesn't come back soon, I don't know if she'll live or die." Die! She can't die! I just got to meet her! Well, actually I haven't even met her yet! So I need to meet her! "Um… Taylor maybe you should do it."

"Wait what? No… I mean… He can't… I mean… but…no," Mary stuttered. Okay, that was strange. But I'll do it! I get to give Anway CPR! Yeah! I get to give Anway CPR! Yeah! I get to give Anway CPR! Yeah! Okay I'm done.

"I'll do it. ..not that it thrills me…but I'll do it!" I said with a big grin on my face. I need to play it cool! Calm down! Calm down! I have got to work on my internal couching thing!

I lifted Anway and wriggled out from under her. Abby bit her lip, still debating whether or not letting me give Anway CPR was the best idea. She also seemed oddly excited. Mary looked like she was going to die. Everyone else was waiting for me to hurry the CPR thing up.

I knelt down and opened her mouth. Then I lowered myself, so I was inches away from Anway's face. I took a deep breath and touched Anway's lips with mine and blew.

Anway's POV: (Five seconds before Taylor gives her CPR)

I need air. I need air. I need air. I need air. When this is over I am not taking anything for granted. I need air.

I feel like something is coming closer to me now. Please bring me air unidentified object! Please! I need some.

I soon felt something cold go through my neck and down to my lungs. It got rid of some of the burning, but I needed more. And as if the air heard me. It came once more and again and again.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, but I didn't care. I could see. It got better after a few minutes. Someone was on top of me, but I didn't care again. I saw Abby looking at me. She noticed my eyes open and screamed.

"ANWAY!" Now, you would think that was Abby, but it wasn't. It was Paige. She ran over from where ever she was. The person on me, moved away as fast as possible. Paige came and tackled me. Then Stephanie ran over and tackled me as well. Then Mary, then Addie, then Brookie, and then finally Abby, hugging me so hard, I could hardly breath again.

"Uh.. Guys, would you please get off of me! I hardly have any oxygen and with you guys hugging me so hard I will probably faint again," I said.

They all got off and started talking a mile a minute about how scared they were and how stupid I was for fainting, which by the way is not my fault. Their chitter chatter was annoying, but I loved it. After hearing nothing, chitter chatter is much appreciated.

"So what happened while I was unconscious?" I asked. I was curious.

"Well, Bill stopped the concert as soon as he saw you look like you were drunk," Abby said looking at Bill who shrugged. I was touched. I don't know why. I guess fainting made me even more sensitive than I already was. I got up and gave him a hug. He was awesome, like the best big brother I've always wanted! Abby knew that, so she didn't get mad at me for hugging Bill.

"I'm going to take that as a 'thank you', so you're welcome," Bill said smiling. I laughed.

"You need to start your concert again. We've, or I've stopped you twice now. I'll go to a room backstage," I told Bill.

"Yeah, you should do that. There's a room backstage with all our stuff in it. You can go there and do whatever you want," Bill said. Then rethinking, "Except fainting again. God you gave me a heart attack!" He gave me a hug. I laughed one more time.

"Sorry," I said. Suddenly a question rose to my mind. "How did you guys get me to wake up?"

Abby looked to floor, "Um… promise you won't get mad," I nodded, kinduh scared now. Abby took a deep breath and continued. "You got CPR." Well, that's not bad.

"Well, isn't that something you're supposed to do?" I said. I mean, you are supposed to blow air through a funnel into people if they are unconscious.

"Uh… yeah… Uh… You're not mad that Taylor basically kissed?" Abby asked.

My eyes went wide. "WAIT! WHAT?"

**I hope you guys liked it. Also, Taylor is staying away from the crowd while this conversation is going on. Yeah. That's it. Hopefully you guys liked it. Also, I'd like to add that it took me a while to figure out how many girls were actually there. I kept on going back and adding names. Review please! Thank you! =D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

OH MY GOD!

**Hello! Doofenshmirtz has quality brotesworth or however you spell it. (If you guys do not know who Doofenshmirtz is, then find out please and thank you.) Sorry that was weird and random. I'm in a random mood today! Tee hee! =D Also, My friend met the cast of Twilight! Robert Pattinson kissed her diary (which is kinduh strange, but totally awesome at the same time! lol) I wish I was with her so badly! I miss you RW person (you know who you are!) and other people in Canada! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: There is no owning of anything going on in here.**

Anway's POV:

OH MY GOD! I got mouth to mouth! I feel like cussing so badly right now! How could Abby do that? How could Mary, Paige, and Stephanie do that? Wait a minute… I should revise that… How could Mary and Paige do that? I don't even know this person! Maybe it's not even a person, maybe it's a vampire! Or a zombie! Or a werewolf!

"ABBY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" I yelled at her.

"YOU WERE DYING YOU IDIOT! I HAD TO DO WHAT I HAD TO DO!" She yelled right back.

"Idiot is not a nice word…and I fainted. I was not dying!" I said.

"Okay, look Anway, calm down," Abby said and then did that breath in and breath out movement. I obeyed.

"Please tell me Taylor is not a girl," I said, calming down a bit.

Abby started to crack up, "Anway, you did not get CPR from a girl. I know better than to do that."

Okay, I feel a little better. I took one more breath, realizing that I'm alive, thanks to this person, who, of course, did kiss me, but he did it to save me. I should be grateful. "So, who is this person who saved my life?" I asked Abby.

"Taylor," Brookie said, jumping up and down. I gave her a sarcastic look.

"I had no idea! Now, that we know this guy's first name is Taylor, what's his last name?" I asked. Abby looked at me and led me backstage.

"See you in a little while, Bill," She said back to Bill, who waved back at her and me. My whole posy followed me to the room, which included Paige, Mary, Brookie, and Addie. I couldn't find Stephanie though.

"Where's Stephanie?" I asked Brookie, who was next to me.

"I think she's staying with Tom, but guess what!' She said, jumping up and down again. I looked back at the stage and found Stephanie standing with Tom looking at us. I smiled and yelled loud enough for her to hear, "I FEEL SO LOVED STEPHANIE!" Stephanie cracked up laughing with Tom wondering why his new girlfriend is so random!

"Okay, so what's so interesting?" I turned to Brookie.

"Fang has blue hair!" She yelled. I looked at her.

"Ugh! Brookie!" I said. She smiled an evil smile. There is this really hot guy named Fang and Brookie typed in Fang on Google and found a comic thing with a guy with long blue hair in a pony tail. I was upset about it because he wasn't hot like he was supposed to be and she's been holding that over me forever! It gets annoying!

We entered into the room, which by the way was awesome! Now, I really need to know who this Taylor dude is, though!

"So tell me Abby!" I said, turning to Abby.

"You may want to sit down for this," She said, making me sit down. "Okay, do you really want to know?" I nodded. "Okay, Taylor Lautner."

I looked at her with wide eyes and stood up.

"Abby… is Taylor Lautner really here?" I asked her, shakily.

"Yeah, Mary and Paige were all googly eyed and everything," Addie said. Paige and Mary gave Abby the 'We did not do that, even though we totally did' look.

"Did he really…" I couldn't say it. Taylor Lautner! Out of everyone in the world!

"Uh, yeah," Abby said. (**A/N: sorry, but what was the point of Shark Boy and Lava Girl? I do not get that movie! Sorry, continue)**

I felt faint again. My eyes started to blink repetitively. (**A/N: Oh man! The mom just got scooped up by the electric dude! Okay, I'm done! Sorry! I still don't get the point of the movie!)**

"Oh man! She's going under! Again!" Abby said leaning towards me.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I was waiting for something. I was waiting for me to blow up and be all, 'Oh my god! Taylor Lautner', But I didn't. When I thought about me meeting Taylor Lautner, I always went 'Oh my God! It's Taylor Lautner'. I was calm, which I didn't think I would be. "So, where is Taylor Lautner?" I said because I was curious. I didn't see him on stage.

"He's somewhere. Last time I saw him, he was backing up and letting us all tackle you," Mary said, staring off into space. "He was so hot!"

"Way to stay true to Jim, Mary," I said, giving her a sarcastic look.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Mary said with a shocked expression, and then we both started laughing.

"So he backed up and let you guys tackle me? Remind me to yell at him for that! It's not fun being tackled!" I wasn't going to yell at him right when I saw him, but I would eventually. "So what do we do here?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find any chairs or couches on stage and I thought you should sit down," Abby said, shrugging.

"Okay, let's go out on stage then," I said. I wanted to go see Taylor Lautner.

"No way! You need to lie down!" Abby said. She then pushed me down on the couch, so that I was lying down.

"But Abby…" I said.

"Zut!"

"Abby I…"

"Enh!"

"Abby I really want…"

"Mingyenh!"

"Abby please!"

"Waha!" Abby said, making a big gesture with her hands that I couldn't exactly describe.

"Uh… Abby… wow…" I did not know what to say.

"You are going to stay in here!" Abby said.

"Abby…" She looked at me sternly. "Okay."

"Good, Now, We are going to go on stage and you are going to stay here," Abby said, she hugged me, and walked out.

"I'm going to be all alone," I said, pouting.

"No, you won't be," Paige said, grinning evilly. She walked out after giving me a hug, like everyone else. What does she mean?

**I hope that's not a big cliffy! I know my chapters are not very frequent but there are only a few weeks left of school and I do not want to kill my grade, so I try and work really hard on all my projects and homework because if I get a bad grade I won't have enough time to raise it. Alright, so after that long sentence about grades and school, I'd like to say. I really want to be in Vancouver right now! Also, I still can't figure out Shark Boy and Lava Girl. So if anyone wants to explain it to me and really wants to review cause they love this story (which you guys hopefully do) then REVIEW! Please and thank you! =D**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Hello people! I'm in Drama class right now. Mary is beside me, next to her is Abby, Paige is in the far corner, and Brookie, Stephanie, and Addie are above us! HORRAY! The next chapter is awesome! You'll see… =D**

**Disclaimer: No owning! =D**

Paige's POV:

Oh! Anway is going to love this!!!

I walked out to the stage and went over to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor!" I said to him.

"Uh… Hi… pa, pi,pe," He stuttered to try and remember my name.

"Paige," I said, "I don't you forget it!" He laughed. He is so CUTE! Anway's so lucky!

"Uh…" He looked uncertain.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to do something daring like walk off the stage into an area full of girls!" He laughed at that. It wasn't funny but whatever.

"Okay, Sure. What?" He agreed.

"Well, first of all, thank you for –"

"You're Welcome."

"Haha, okay, could you go keep Anway company? Please!" I asked him. Say yes! Say yes! Come on! It's not that hard!

"Umm… I don't know. I—"

"PLEASE!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!"

"Uh…"

"Fine then! Go die in a hole, all alone, in the middle of nowhere, with a shark!"

"Haha! Okay, I'll do it, but what if she doesn't---"

"She loves you! Now go!" He looked at me for half a second, nodded, and headed backstage. He is really cute! I smiled. Anway is going to love me for this! Or maybe kill me for it. Whatever! I walked over to Abby.

Taylor Lautner's POV:

Paige is an interesting little filly! Interesting little filly? Where did that come from?

I now stood right in front of the door. Should I go in? What would she think of me? Would she be mad? Would she be overjoyed? I took a deep breath, opened the door and found her lying down on the couch, reading a book, and listening to her iPod. She didn't hear me or see me come in. I closed the door and stood behind her. She stopped for a second, repositioned herself, and continued reading. Suddenly, her face is full of happy surprise. She gets up to some rhythm and dances around. She is even better than red skittles! I can't believe I said that! But, I guess it's true. (**A/N: I'm in Social Justice right now. Addie is in front of me. Brookie is sick! =C aww! and Stephanie, Mary, and Abby are somewhere across the school! sorry, you needed to know that I'm not writing this in Drama anymore!)** She flopped back on to the sofa, and the book fell off.

"Vermannen!" (**A/N: haha Addie!) **She started to get up, but I reached out and picked the book up.

"Here," I gave her the book, Shattering Glass (**A/N: i-am-warrior!!! Tee hee! Also, Addie came up with bending down and picking up the book!)** I've never read that book. I'll check it out later.

She looked up at me, eyes wide! "Oh my god, you're Taylor Lautner!!!" She screamed. Fuck! She's a fan girl. I think I can live with that. (**A/N: Paige came up with Anway going Oh My GOD! Taylor Lautner! not the Paige in my story, but another Paige! Thanks Paige!)**

"Yeah, I know," I said.

She cringed and said again, "Sorry, I guess you get that a lot and now you think I'm some sort of crazy, wild fan girl person, who thinks you are extremely hot!" She stopped for a second and blushed. It was such a pretty blush, crimson red. I laughed and stopped. Even though I'm famous, she may still think of me as an awful person for kissing her. I couldn't help myself though.

"You have a nice blush," I complemented.

"Thanks, judging by the fact I have never blushed once in my life before! Oh, thanks for picking up my book," She added.

"Uh… yeah. you're welcome," I ran my hands through my hair.

"Um… I guess I should thank you for my current consciousness," she said, looking down.

"Uh… well… you're welcome," I whispered. She heard because she nodded.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I said. Come up with something, Taylor! She's going to think you're an idiot. You give her CPR and then you can't say a freaking thing!

"I…" We both said at the same time. She looked at me a moment and started laughing.

"What?" I asked with a confused expression.

"It's just we said I at the same time, " she laughed. "We both are so nervous when we don't need to be!"

I had to laugh at that. It was true.

We had a mad laughing fit for five minutes, after that we talked for an hour and half. She was exactly what I expected. Everything I wanted her to be. I loved her, I realized. There was something about her that drew me in.

"Anway, need to tell you something," I said to her, serious.

"What?" She asked, getting happier and happier by the second.

"I… I… I love…I love," her smile faded, "I love your eyes. They are a nice shade of brown," I chickened out.

"Oh," She let out her breath that I had no idea she has sucked in. Her smile returned, "Thanks!" Stephanie came in, all happy. She saw us sitting on the couch, a good distance away from each other.

"OH MAN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU GUYS MADE OUT YET?" Stephanie asked, pouting. Anway laughed.

"How do you know we weren't, Steph?" She told her and winked at me.

I played along. "How do you know that I didn't come by and pull Anway toward me?"

"How do you know I didn't sit on Taylor's lap, like so?" She said, making her way toward me. She sat on my lap, which was oddly comforting, and put her arms around me. She looked at me in a way that said add the cherry on top. I looked at her wondering how. She shrugged.

"And how do you know that I… that I… " I couldn't think of anything. I looked at her face again, she was telling me to say something right now. I looked at all her features and lingered at her lips. Please don't be mad at me later! "How do you know that I didn't pull her against me, lock her in place, and kiss her?" Anway flinched away from me, when I kissed her. I put anything I could in that kiss, to let her know that I loved her. If I couldn't say it, I might as well kiss her in that way. Surprisingly, she kissed me back, putting her arms around me again. She tangled her fingers in my hair. I couldn't help myself and traced the bottom of her lips with my tongue and she pulled back. Anway looked up at Stephanie, who was stunned in the beginning and now was jumping up and down.

"I need to go tell everyone!" She ran out the door screaming "TAYLOR LAUTNER AND ANWAY ARE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE!" before any of us could stop her. Then she started singing, "Taylor and Anway sitting in a tree." and so on and so forth.

She turned back to me. "Um… well, that was something unexpected."

"Anway, I'm," I don't know what happened but I just spilled everything out. "I'm sorry, about being a stranger and giving you CPR, then kissing you, and then my tongue..." I couldn't continue. It sounded too awful after that.

She looked at me and hugged me, "Don't be sorry. You giving me CPR saved my life. I never said I didn't like kissing you, but the tongue… that you can be sorry for." She laughed, pulling back.

"Well, then. I'm sorry for the tongue thing," I apologized, laughing.

"Apology accepted," she said in between laughs. "We did a good job."

"Yeah we did."

"Well, I'm going to go outside now to go clarify things," she got up. "Want to come and disappoint everyone about us?"

"Umm… well… Anway… I," I couldn't say it. Why?

"Is that a yes? Please come! I want you to," She told me, batting her eyes.

I have to do this. "Ireallylikeyou,scratchthat,Iloveyouandwantyoutobemygirlfriend."

"What? All I heard was I want to be a chicken," She said, scrunching her face to try decipher what I had said.

"I said," I took a deep breath, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Taylor… I don't know," She switched into serious mode. The door opened. Paige, Mary, Stephanie, Abby, Addie, and Brookie all ran in.

"She says yes!" They all said together.

"Where you guys standing behind the door this whole time?" Anway asked them.

"No…" Paige said.

"Paigie is a liar…" Anway started laughing, so did Paige. I, along with everyone else looked confused. Anway clarified. "Once we were filming something in 7th grade for this movie thing and I was singing and she had the camera and I asked her if it was on and she said no, but later I saw it on the camera and yeah! I love you Paige!" Anway said hugging her and laughing.

"Well, could you blame me. You were right there," She shrugged. "Stephanie told us about you and Taylor and then we had to eaves drop."

"Uh.. Yeah, sure you have to," Anway said.

"So, come on. Say yes. You don't want to break poor Taylor's heart. Do you?" Addie said. I laughed

"Anway, do you?" I said with a pout.

"Uh… I… Why do you have to pull the guilt card on me?" Anway said, grumpily.

"They started it," I said, pointing to the line of girls behind Anway. "Anway, I really do love you." I was getting confider every second. I knew she would say yes, I could see it in her eyes.

"Come on Anway. It's not like you're marrying the guy. If you guys were getting married then this would be logical," Stephanie said. I lingered on the word marry.

"I need time for even this!" Anway said. "And privacy!" She dragged me to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard 'come ons' and 'aws'. "Taylor, I don't want to make you upset, but I like you too…"

"I said love," I corrected.

"Yeah, um okay… I love you too, but I don't know. I just met you an hour or so go. Yes you saved my life, but… I don't know. I mean you're famous and I'm just this girl who everyone keeps calling smart, which gets really annoying at times. Also, you travel a lot for your movies, which could be hard and I don't think I could handle it if my boyfriend was making out with another girl, even for a movie. So, if you would just give me the rest of the concert to think about it…" I could see her point. I was disappointed a little bit, but she said she would think about it.

"Of course, I'll give you time. I don't want to force you into anything."

"Thanks." She reached up and kissed me on my cheek.

She unlocked the door and went out to the room.

"And?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," she said, and went out the door.

"Taylor?" Abby asked.

"Nothing."

"What is with people and the word nothing!" Addie said.

"Nothing." I walked out the door too.

"See!"

**How did you like it? I'm going to give this option to you guys. Should Anway say yes or no? Review and tell me what you guys think! Also, I said where everyone was, but I forgot about Mrinal, he doesn't go to our school, so I have no idea! Ashley is with him. As for Taylor Lautner, I think he is still in Vancouver and I think Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav are somewhere in Germany. Also, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL THEIR HAIR!!! Everyone was depressed about that, so to make us all feel better… =D REVIEW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Word Spreads

**Yo people!!! Brookie's all better now!!!! Horray!!!!!! We had a play yesterday and my make up was awesome. Seriously, I went home and almost every single guy in my neighborhood was like you look so pretty today and then my really hot neighbor said that too!! I was really happy yesterday! Lol! im in science right now, brookie is at my left, anway in front, addie on my right and steph, abby, and mary are in some history class somewhere. On with the story!!! oh, and Mrinal still doesn't go to our school! okay, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: no ownation! (I don't care if it isn't a word! lol =D)**

Anway's POV:

I ran out of the room. What the hell just happened? I hope I didn't make Taylor upset, I mean, it was just… I don't know… too fast I guess. I reached the stage. For some strange reason I had tears in my eyes. Bill noticed them and looked at me, questioningly.

"God! I don't know what to do!" I said, finally cracking from my big decision.

"Let's get pie," Tom said looking like he was sleeping half a second ago. I gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Idiot!" Bill said. Tom looked at him with fake shock. "How are you feeling?"

"Light headed," I admitted. Bill looked at me with wide eyes.

"SOMEONE, CALL TAYLOR RIGHT NOW!!! I THINK SHE'S GOING TO FAINT!!!" Bill yelled around. Tom, Gustav, and Georg got up really fast to go find him, but I stopped them by laughing.

"Bill, I'm fine," I said, trying to calm them all down. Tom, Gustav, and Georg went back to their spots.

"Then what is it?" Bill inquired.

"Nothing. I just have a really big decision to make," I shrugged, like it wasn't going to change my life!

"If it's about the type of pie to get, I'd pick apple!" Gustav said from the back.

"Shut up," Georg said, wacked Gustav upside the head.

"I didn't deserve that thwap! Tom said pie and you know I like apple pie!" Gustav yelled, really loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Bill screeched. He then turned around to me. "So, what's this big decision?"

"Nothing," I said. I did not want to tell anyone anything yet.

"Again with that word!" Addie yelled from somewhere backstage God knows how far away!

"Wow, how the hell did she hear that?" Bill looked a little startled. I shrugged. "What does she mean anyway?"

I shrugged and said, "nothing."

Addie, again in the distance yelled, "WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND THAT FREAKIN WORD!!!"

All my friends came in then.

"So this is boring," Abby said, crossing her arms and standing beside Bill.

"Well Abby, Anway is trying to make a decision which she is not telling anyone of us about!" Bill said, losing all ounces of patience.

"Did someone say pie? I'll have some and chocolate milk!" Stephanie said, walking casually to Tom and then tackling him.

"Stephanie, we'll talk about that later. Right now, like I've said before, Anway is trying to make a decision," Bill said, and then stared at me, like I had some super secret that he really needed to know, but was trying to give me a little space, but not too much. All eyes stared at me, my friends more anxious than the others because they actually knew what I had to think about.

"Guys, I can't just---" I started to say something, but was stopped by Ashley's sobs. She ran across the stage from somewhere in the back. She went through the closed curtains and out to the audience. Mrinal walked out half a second later with a look of relief and guilt. "Uh… what was that?" I asked him.

"Uh… I kinduh broke up with her," Mrinal said, guiltily. "I just didn't think it would work out. She didn't like me in that anyway."

"Really?" Stephanie said sarcastically, talking about Ashley crying her eyes out.

"I just… I didn't think it would work…" Mrinal continued, trying to think of a proper sentence to make.

"You found someone else." I said. I didn't ask, I said. That was the only other reason.

"No… okay… yeah," Mrinal said. "I'm sorry it's just… I don't know."

"its okay, Mrinal. Anyway, Anway?" Bill said turning to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bill," I thought of something to say, and then I got it. "I would like to exercise my right to stay silent!" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. (**A/N: Sorry, I'm watching NCIS! love that show!) **Taylor strode in just then. He wasn't smiling, or frowning. He wasn't doing anything. I pang of guilt swept through my body. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I mean, I just needed some time.

"Taylor, dude, do you know what decision she has to make?" Bill said, wheeling over to him. Taylor looked up at me and back at Bill.

"If she doesn't want to tell, I won't either," He said, and walked over to the drums.

I looked at Taylor, he stared back. Bill looked at both of us and finally gave up and raised the curtains to start the concert again.

That's how the whole concert went. Taylor and I stared at each other, me, too scared to look away, and he, determined not to release me from it. Everyone else enjoyed the concert. Mrinal saw the girl he really liked and called her up on stage. He brought her over to me to introduce me to her, but he realized that he shouldn't interrupt and ran off. Paige got together with Georg. As far as I know, she was standing next to him and they started talking and Paige didn't have to be flirtatious. That is pretty scary.

The concert was about to end and everyone was upset. Taylor and I were still locked in our gaze. Until he got up and came to me, I was still held in his gaze. His lips moved, "Did you make your decision yet?" He asked me, silently. I looked at him confused, and then remembered. I have no idea about what to do. He was nice, gentle, intelligent, obsessed with skittles, and … perfect.

"Anway, say yes, say yes, say yes," Stephanie sang in my ear.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her. I was trying to stall.

"Anway!" Stephanie said sternly. I looked back at Taylor. I couldn't tell what kind of expression was on his face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and then opened them and say only Taylor. I didn't see Stephanie, or anyone else, only Taylor. I know I like him, I don't know about love yet, but I know I like him… So maybe I should do this.

I took one last breath, "Yes," I said faintly. Taylor looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"I said," another breath, "yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Taylor's eyes widened. His smile appeared on his face, a smile so huge that it not only reached his eyes, but beyond that.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Really," I replied. I think I made the right decision. I don't know if I believe that I did, but at least I think I did. Taylor came closer to me.

"I really didn't believe you would say yes. I was preparing myself for the pain for the last hour," He confessed. "I promise to take care of you. I promise I won't hurt you. I promise I'll love you forever. I promise---"

"Dude, you are not getting married. Save those vows for later!" Paige said. She ran over and hugged me. "Anway, I'm so happy for you!" And then, since one person hugged me, a lot of people saw and ran over. Abby first, then Mary, then Brookie, then Addie, and then Stephanie topped it off, by knocking us all over. Taylor reached out and pulled me up. Everyone else got up after.

"Anway, I don't want you to feel awkward," Taylor said. "And if you don't feel like this could work at any time and want to end it, I'll be okay with it. This will not be awkward."

"THANK YOU FOR BEING A GREAT AUDIENCE! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Bill yelled. He waved bye and then, as soon as the curtains closed came over to us. "So, what did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later. So what do we do now?" Abby asked Bill.

"Um.. you guys are coming with us to the hotel right? You are staying overnight?" He asked all of us. "I know Taylor is and we did get two extra rooms for our contest winners, but I think we'll need more than that…"

"Um… I think Abby, Paige, Mary, Mrinal and I are staying," I told Bill. "Not so sure about Addie, Brookie, and Rupert."

"Addie, and I should go home. We weren't exactly part of the party, we just came on," Rupert said. Addie looked up at him, shocked. She obviously did not want to leave.

"I'm going to go home and see you guys tomorrow," Brookie said.

"Uh… We'll come by tomorrow too," Rupert added, after Addie glared at him.

"Um… okay," Bill said.

We all said bye to Rupert, Addie, and Brookie, then they left.

"Okay, now that's figured out, but we still don't have enough room for all of you," Bill said. Great, we need to make sleeping arrangements! Ugh!

**I know I didn't update soon, but summers almost here and I'll update faster! I promise! I just need to go for two more days, and then I'm all good! Be patient until then. This message is dedicated straight to i-am-warrior. BE PATIENT I-AM-WARRIOR!!!!!!!! Also, while we are talking about i-am-warrior, I'd like to say, she is AWESOME AND AMAZING!!! If it wasn't for her I would probably updating every other month!!!! Also, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story. I'm extremely proud! Some days I really don't feel like writing and then I think of my readers and i-am-warrior (who, by the way cannot wait for more chapters, hence my whole patient speech). So horray for you guys! Now… REVIEW!! Please and thank you!!!! =D**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sleeping Arrangements! Oh How Wonderful! *Sarcasm!*

**Hello everyone! Another note on the whole summer thing, I probably won't update like every day, but I'll try to update at least twice a week. I have to do something besides fanfiction sometimes. =D Anyway, this next chapter is basically a really big dilemma! i-am-warrior helped with it! So horray for you, i-am-warrior! (Note: her real pen name is i-am-a-warrior, but to me she will always be i-am-warrior!) Alright now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Really getting tired of saying this… I don't own anything, but I need to keep saying it so I won't be put in jail for slavery because, like I've said before, owning people is very bad and this is your slavery lesson for the day! So horray for that!**

Anway's POV:

"So if you only have seven rooms, five of which are occupied, we only have two rooms." Paige said. "Damnit! What are we supposed to do? We have, one, two, three, four, five, six, and since Mrinal was a bone head and called his new girlfriend on stage, seven!"

"I'm not a bone head! I was the contest winner and, therefore, can bring anyone I want, which includes Anna!" Mrinal countered.

"I can go home if it helps, but I do need a ride…" Anna said. I haven't formally met Anna. Oh well, I'll attack her when we get to the hotel, which we should be going to right now!

"Okay, guys, why don't we decided this after we get to the hotel," I said.

"Uh, yeah, okay. We are going to go to the Tipton hotel," Bill said. "You guys know where that is. Don't you?" (**A/N: Sorry, my sis was watching the Suite life of Zack and Cody before I went to sleep!**).

"Uh… Bill, there are many Tipton hotels here!" Abby said.

"Uh… well... just follow our bus," Bill said and then headed toward the door. "Come on! Let's go!" Bill seems really excited right now.

Mary and I walked back to my M3, casually, and then Mary started.

"Are they nuts?" Mary yelled. "My mom's picking me up tomorrow morning at ABBY'S HOUSE, not a HOTEL, a HOUSE, ABBY'S TO BE EXACT!" Oh my god, my mom was going to pick me up at Abby's too! I feel so stupid for forgetting!

"Mary… This could be a problem. Maybe if we go to the hotel---"

"Are you nuts? You seriously want to spend the night with Tokio Hotel? What happened to hating them?" Mary said.

"First of all, I am not nuts! Second, I don't want to spend the night with them. and third, I don't hate them, but I like them more than I used to…" I said, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"We can't go there! Let's just go home."

"Mary, it would be rude to just leave like that."

"Then call them, Anway!"

"Mary, calm down. Let's just go and see what happens. We'll talk to Abby, Steph, and Paige and figure out what we need to do. Chances are Steph and Paige are also getting picked up at Abby's," I tried reasoning with Mary.

Mary looked at me for a second, "Okay… Anway, you need to come over to my house tomorrow!" Wow, that was random.

"Um… okay… what for?" I asked her.

"MY DATE TOMORROW!" Mary yelled at me.

"Oh right! Sure," I said. Mary then relaxed into her seat and turned on the radio. I concentrated on the Tokio Hotel bus in front of me. I think they're going to the Tipton near the beach.

After ten minutes of driving, like I suspected, we ended up at the Tipton. Mary and I got out and gave the keys to the valet parking guy. We saw Bill come by a minute later.

"Hey, hope it wasn't confusing getting here," he said.

"Nope," Mary and I said together. Abby, Steph, and Paige came then, with their bags and Mary and I's bags.

"Abby, why do you have our bags?" I asked her.

"I brought them just in case we would go somewhere," She said and gave us our bags. "Alright, where's everyone else?"

"There's Taylor," Bill said pointing to the car that zoomed in, "Gustav, Georg, and Tom are bringing our stuff out of the bus, and I think that Mercedes is Mrinal and Anna. I'm going to go and check us in."

"I'll come with you," Abby said, but Mary grabbed her.

"We need to talk to you, Steph, and Paige," Mary said and walked over to the bathrooms. Steph, Paige, and I followed. We entered the bathroom, which had seashell soaps, and I joined Mary at the sinks.

"Abby, Mary and I told our moms that they could pick us up at your house and I hope you realize, this," I said, pointing everywhere, "is not your house."

"My mom said the same thing, but it doesn't matter," Stephanie said. Paige's eyes widened in realization.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Paige said.

"It's going to be fine," Abby said. "They'll probably come around 10 or 11, so we'll just wake up really early, at like 6 or 7, and then leave."

"That could work, but Abby…" Mary said, but couldn't think of anything.

"So it's settled, now let's go back outside," Abby said and left. I shrugged and walked outside too, along with Stephanie and Paige. It wasn't a bad idea.

Outside, everyone was there. Paige went over to Georg, Stephanie went to Tom, and Abby went to Bill. I just stood there next to whoever was next to me. I don't know if I should go to Taylor or not.

Bill signed a receipt thing and turned to us. He gave keys to Taylor, Tom, Gustav, and Georg. "Okay, I'm going to give one to Mrinal and the other one to Mary," he said. "We'll figure out sleeping arrangements in my room." We all nodded our heads, said okay, or shrugged, and went to the elevator. All the rooms where on the 24rd floor and had the view of the beach and the ocean. Bill opened the door to his room and we all went in, crashing on the chairs, sofas, or the floor.

"Okay, where do you guys sleep?" Bill said.

"Um… maybe Mrinal and Anna could be in one room, I can trust you right Mrinal?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" Mrinal said, shaking his head, confused in a 'what the heck was that about' fashion.

"Okay, and then Mary, Paige, Stephanie, Abby, and I could go in another," I said. Mary and Abby nodded.

"But there would be too many people in one room," Stephanie said.

"And I need a lot of room!" Paige added.

"Well, where do you want to sleep, Stephanie?" Mary asked.

"I think Abby should sleep in Bill's room, Paige in Georg's, Anway in Taylor's, and me in Tom's. Mary should be in one room and Mrinal and Anna in another. It's the best arrangement," Stephanie smiled and took out a can of coke from the mini fridge. My eyes and Abby's shot up.

"WHAT?" We both yelled.

"Gosh, didn't you hear me the first time? Abby should be in Bill's room, Anway in Taylor's, Paige in Georg's---"

"I heard you the first time!" Abby yelled again, while I glared at Stephanie.

"Can I have a word with you, Steph," I asked politely. Abby nodded and crossed her arms.

"Okay!" Stephanie said. "What?"

"In private," Abby said.

"Okay… TO THE BATHROOM!" Stephanie said, pointing and running to the door that led to the bathroom. Abby and I followed behind, then, when we closed the door behind us, we attacked.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?" I yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Abby yelled.

"Nope, I'm a human being!" She flashed a huge smile in our direction.

"Corny joke!" I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "I mean, what were you thinking?"

Stephanie thought for a second and then, "MY TATER TOT FAMILIES!" She said, clapping her hands. (**A/N: She really had Tater Tot Families… until she ate them!)**

"STEPHANIE!" We both said.

"I'm not comfortable with this!" Abby said.

"You've already kissed him and you're his girlfriend!" Stephanie replied.

"So?" Abby said.

"Stephanie, Taylor's already kissed me twice---"

"And you're now his girlfriend!" Stephanie said, putting her hands on her hips, getting annoyed. "What's the problem?"

"Doesn't matter! I'm not okay with this, either!" I said.

"I don't care! Come on!" Stephanie said and walked outside. Since we couldn't do anything else, we went outside too. Bill, Tom, and Taylor were the only people there.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked.

"Uh… they left cause, either, this… thing didn't affect them or they were okay with it," Bill said. "Um… Abby if this ---"

"We're going to go now. Night!" Tom said, pulling Stephanie along with him.

"Good night guys!" Stephanie said.

"Night," We all said.

"Anyway, Abby if you're not okay with this you don't have to sleep with me… I mean sleep in the same room as me," Bill said. Taylor snickered for a brief moment.

"Um… I think I'm okay with this… maybe… I don't know," Abby replied.

"Maybe… if, Anway, you're not okay with this, I… could… sleep in Bill's room and you and Abby could go in mine," Taylor said.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Bill already has a lot of problems with being… different, not that you are, and if the media finds him with you… no. I'll be okay… I think." I bit my lip.

"Um… okay then… I'll get your bag. Night Bill. Night Abby," Taylor said.

I nodded, "Night Bill. Night Abby." Still a little uncertain, I walked out behind Taylor to his room.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Taylor said, turning to me.

"Um… yeah…" I'm. Going. To. Kill. Stephanie.

**Yay! Horray for chapters! Please review everyone! I watched Up yesterday and it was totally awesome! "I hate squirrels"! Also, if you know about me not having CBS and really wanted it to watch NCIS, I HAVE IT! YAY! It's on channel 11! YAY! I'm HAPPY! =D **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mary's Adventures!

**Hello everyone! Another little thing on the summer updating thing, I'll probably update at least once a week. I realized saying twice was promising too much because last week I updated once. Also, Abby is awesome! I mean if she didn't tell me to write, there would probably be only four or five chapters up! So, Abby, you are AWESOME! Now, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owning anything. Nope, no owning here. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't own anything. I don't own Tokio Hotel! I don't own... I just don't own anything! **

Mary's POV:

I don't want to sleep all alone. Why can't Jim be here? I want him to be here. Maybe I can call him. Maybe not… I'll sleep in Anway and Taylor's room! Yeah! They would understand. YEAH!

I opened the front door of my suite and ran down to their room. Oh, I don't have their pass card… or is the correct name key… Maybe I can get a master card key thing. To the Elevator! Now, I go Down the Elevator! And then To the Lobby!

The elevator doors opened, I came out and ran to the front desk. "Hi, can I have a master card key thing?" I asked. A really tall girl, a little pale, with brown, straight, shoulder length hair, and glasses turned around. She was wearing the hotel uniform and, oddly, looked really familiar.

"Um… Hello Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't do that and my shift ends soon… I'm really sorry," She said, and turned back around to pump something. I leaned over a bit to see and spotted something orange with black lines. I leaned a little more and saw a big basketball and a pump. Wait a minute! Oh my god!

"MICKEY!" I yelled really loudly. "OH MY GOD!"

"Um… Ma'am, how do you know my nickname?" Mickey asked me.

"Cause it's me! Mary! Don't you remember me?" I said jumping up and down, so happy to see an old friend!

"Mary, is that seriously you?"

I nodded and hugged her over the desk. "Oh my god, what have you been doing? I haven't seen you since the last day of 8th grade! Did you really have to leave for high school? What are you doing here?"

"Earning some money… OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's actually you!"

"Oh my god! Everyone is going to be so psyched to see you! Bring a master key card thing and come with me!" I said.

"Okay!" she said and took her basketball and pump to a back room, probably the place with all the lockers. "Alright, which floor are you on and what do you mean by everyone?" she came back out of the backroom wearing blue jeans and her old tie dyed PE shirt from 7th grade. I can't believe she still wears that!

We went up the elevator and came out on the floor.

"Come on!" I said, leading her to Anway and Taylor's room. Mickey is going to flip when she sees Anway! Anway was Mickey's best friend! "The card key thing!" She gave me the card key… the magical thing that opens hotel doors, yeah, the mttohd! That's what I'm going to call it now! Anway, I slid the mttohd through the mttohd place and opened the door. No one was in there. Aww, that makes me sad! "I don't know where they are! They'll be here soon enough! So what have you been up to, Mickey?"

"Nothing really," She said, sitting down on the bed. I looked at her. "Well, I guess I did do a lot of things since I last saw you. I went to school, played basketball, hung out with friends, and worked here. What about you?" She asked me.

"Me, a whole lot of things, first of all---"The door suddenly opened and in came Taylor Lautner and Mickey's screams started.

"MARY! OMG! IT'S TAYLOR LAUTNER! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down, Mickey," I said, laughing. People get so worked up near celebrities… then again, I'm one to say, I was gaping at him… Never mind that! "Taylor where's Anway?" I asked him.

"Uh… she's right behind me…" Taylor said looking back and sure enough there she was, really silent. Is everything okay? I got up and went to her. Taylor put his and Anway's bags on the other side of the room, dodging Mickey, who was in hysterics.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Really?"

"Well, not really, I don't know. I don't think I'm okay with sleeping here and OH MY GOD IT'S MICKEY!" She said looking inside the room and spotting Mickey.

"Yup, it's Mickey! Are you sure you are okay?"

Her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face after seeing Mickey. "Yeah I'm alright! Oh my god! I can't believe it's her!" She said! I nodded and let her through. Anway ran over to Mickey, who got tackled by Anway.

"OH MY GOD! ANWAY! AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled, hugging her back.

"I'm just going to go take a shower and let you girls catch up," Taylor said.

"Wait! You have not been introduced!" Anway said, She went to Taylor and brought him in front of Mickey, "Mickey this is Taylor, Taylor this is Mickey, who left us after middle school!"

"Um, nice to meet you, Mickey," Taylor said, shaking her hand. "Isn't Mickey a guy's name though?"

"Yeah, her actual name is Mikela, but we call her Mickey 'cause her nickname is Mickey!" Anway said.

"It's really nice to meet you too," Mickey said, still shaking his hand. Anway got annoyed.

"Okay, Hurray for meeting each other, now Taylor, let go and go take your shower," Anway said, pulling his arm out of Mickey's grip.

"Okay, but can you come with me for a second. I need to tell you something," He said, pulling Anway to the bathroom.

"Mickey, don't you dare leave!" Anway said and went in. "You took me in here for that?" She laughed and came back out, closing the door behind her. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I work here now. It's you! I'm really happy today! I saw my two old friends and met Taylor Lautner. By the way, how do you know him?" She asked her.

"He's my boyfriend. Goodness that feels weird to say!" Anway said, sitting down on the bed too. "Oh my god! It's really you! The minute you left in your Dad's car in 8th grade, I thought that would be the last time I would ever see you again! How's life? What did you do?"

"I know right! I thought I'd never see you guys again. I've been doing stuff, like playing basketball and going to school. Oh my god! Guess what!" Mickey said.

"What?" Anway said.

"I passed French… and Math! I got A's in them!" Mickey squealed.

"Oh my god, that's awesome! I told you!" Anway said, giving Mickey another hug.

"Yeah! That's great, now, can I sleep here?" I said.

"Why?" Anway asked.

"Because I'm lonely!"

Anway looked at me, "Um… I don't know. I mean, Taylor already has me in here… I don't know if he would like… I mean… I don't know… Hey, Mickey could keep you company. You don't have to go home, do you?" Mickey shook her head. "There, okay, well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. Good night guys!" I guess, Anway doesn't understand.

"Fine then! Come on Mickey!"

"Sorry, Mary!" Anway said, but I was already outside. Maybe Abby would let me sleep in her room.

I need a new plan. Aha! "Mickey, you are going to be bait! Okay?"

"um… Bait for wh---"

"YOU ARE BAIT! let's go in here!" I said.

"Um… Okay," She knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then Abby opened the door,

"Hi Mary, Bye Mary," Abby said, and closed the door. "Wait a minute," I heard from the room. "OH MY GOD! MICKEY!" Abby screamed and tackled Mickey.

"Is today, tackle day or something? I mean, every 10 minutes today, someone got tackled!" I yelled. "Abby, can we sleep in here?" Abby's smile faded.

"No!" She said, her smiled appeared again, "Nice to see you again, Mickey! I'll talk to you in the morning. Hey, you can sleep in Mary's room and keep her company! Okay, Bye!" Abby, hugged Mickey again and slammed the door.

"Well, that didn't work. Why don't my plans work? Why doesn't anyone understand me? You understand me, don't you?" I said, gripping Mickey's shoulders.

"Um… Yeah sure… Um… "

"Stephanie! Yes, Steph will let us sleep in her room!" I ran to her door and opened it with the mttohd. I ran in and stopped. "Um… Steph?"

Stephanie stuck her hand out from under the blanket. "What?" She yelled.

"Um… were you actually sleeping?" I asked her.

"Well… we did something … else and then I was falling asleep and then you called me," she said. "Now, Good Night."

"Wait! Look, it's Mickey!" I said, trying my best to keep her up so I can ask if I can stay.

"Oh. Cool, hi Mickey. Bye! Good Night!"

"Can I sleep in here?" I asked her.

"No!" Tom got up from the bed and stood up. He was shirtless… and pant less…

"Um… Tom…"

"Bye, Mary!" He closed the door in our face. We heard Stephanie yelling, "Why did you have to get up?" and "They would have never known". Well, that was really weird.

"Um… Did I just see Tom Kaulitz … nak… Tom Kaulitz?" Mickey asked me.

"Yes you did, and so did I… Wait a minute… Do you think they did it?"

"I don't know."

"OH MY GOD, MICKEY! THEY DID IT!" I screamed. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

"SHUT UP, MARY!" Stephanie yelled from inside.

"YOU DID IT! HOW CAN I SHUT UP?" I yelled back.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM AND SLEEP!" She yelled back.

"FINE! Come on, Mickey. Maybe Mrinal will take us in," I said, and went to his room.

I opened the door with the mttohd and saw Mrinal making out with Anna on the bed, or was it Anna making out with Mrinal because he looked like he wanted to run away from that room, or even the hotel. "Uh… Hi guys," I said.

"Oh, look, It's Mary! We. Should. Stop. Now!" Mrinal said though Anna's lips.

"I don't want to!" She said back.

"Mary, who is this?" Mickey asked me.

"That's Mrinal. He's Anway's friend."

"The name sounds familiar," She said back.

"Yeah, she told us about him, before, and today, we finally met him." Mickey nodded her head.

Mrinal finally got away from Anna and came to us. "Hi," he said, breathless.

"Looks like you were having fun. This is Mickey," I introduced him to her.

"Nice to meet you," he was still breathless.

"Same here."

"Can I sleep here?" I asked.

"YES! PLEASE!" Mrinal said, grabbing my hand. "You must!"

"No, I'm sorry, Mary. It's really crowded," Anna said, coming over.

"Yeah, two is really crowded," I muttered.

"Well, bye!" Anna said and slammed the door in our face. Why is everyone doing that? We heard Mrinal yell No, and then a big thump.

"Should we go see what happened?" Mickey asked.

"No, I'm tired, now. You better keep me good company!" I said and stalked off to my room, with Mickey following behind. They will all pay for making me lonely. They will pay for turning me down! All of them! Maybe except Anway because I need her tomorrow… So all of them, except Anway! Or my name is not Mary! Muahahaha! I never knew I could be evil… Strange feeling. Any who, Muahahaha! Or maybe they shouldn't pay. I mean, I have Mickey to keep me company… No, they will pay. MUAHAHAHA! Yes, now since I screamed it in my head, I can't back down. MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Ha!

**Poor, Mary. She's lonely. She only has Mickey. Poor Mickey, she didn't get a nice welcoming. Maybe the morning will be better. Alright, well, this would have been up sooner, but fanfiction wasn't working! This made me very mad and I'm still mad! hopefully it will work soon! Anyway, Review! We are really close to a 100 reviews. so yeah! Come on! We can get there! I love you guys! =D**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

THE CLOTHES ARE GONE AND WHO IN THE WORLD IS DAVID!

**Hello! Now that Mary has someone in her room and she isn't lonely, I can continue on with the story. I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl and the second one comes right after it on USA today, so yeah! I heart Johnny Depp, he'll be in the story later on. Now, ENJOY! =D**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning? Psh! Yeah right. **

Anway's POV:

I can't believe I closed the door on them, but Taylor already has to deal with me and it just wouldn't be right.

"Anway, do you need to take a shower?" Taylor yelled from the bathroom.

"Uh… Taylor… um… that was uncalled for!" He thinks like that! I guess what Mrs. K said was right. Guys do think about… it every second! Ugh!

"I don't mean it like that, I mean after me."

"Oh," I take my thoughts back. "No, I took one in the morning." Well, that was odd.

Alright, well, what does a girl in a hotel room do, while her movie star boyfriend, as of a few minutes ago, is taking a shower? I'm all alone and I'm bored. Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me. Drink up me hearties, yo, ho, yo, ho. Where did that come from? God, I'm bored. And I'm hungry. And I'm HYPER! I'm going to change! Onward, to the bag! Houza… or Hoza… or Housa… The momentous cry used in older times!

I propped the bag up onto the bed and opened it. Now, where are my PJ's? PJ's, PJ's, PJ's. Come out come out where ever you are! I can't seem to find them. I can't find any of my clothes either. There are other clothes in here, but this is my bag, and … ABBY KILLED MY CLOTHES!

I left the bag and went out the door to Abby's room.

"ABBY! ABBY! OPEN UP! NOW!" The door opened slowly.

"Hi Anway…" Abby said meekly.

"ABIGAIL! Did you by any chance REPLACE MY CLOTHES?"

"Um… Stephanie had a lot of money with her…"

"Why did you buy stuff for me?"

"Oh we bought stuff for Mary too."

"Abby, where did you keep my other clothes, not that I don't absolutely love the new moon shirt, and the harry potter one, and that awesome Edward scissor hands jacket, and those heart shaped earrings, and those… never mind that, where be me clothes lady?" I asked putting my hand at her neck like a sword. I am so pirate like right now! Ah! I love it!

"Uh… at my house… I'm sorry…"

"ABBY!"

"What's all this fuss about?" Bill asked, coming up behind Abby, shirtless.

"Oh… um… Bill, lad, would you be ever so kind and put on a shirt," I said, he is pretty cute, but really skinny. "He has his own shirt!"

"Uh… Did you know Mickey's here?" Abby said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yes I know she's here! But, I really don't like you buying me stuff for no reason at all!"

"God, you're so much like Bella in the buying stuff for people," Abby said, shaking her head and sitting down on the bed.

"No, I am not. I'll gladly take a gift for a special occasion but lavishly spending for no reason for me, that's different."

"No, it isn't."

"Ladies, does it really matter? You have clothes! That's a good thing! And even though Abby took your other clothes out, you can get it tomorrow," Bill said.

"Anway, where the heck are you?" Taylor called from outside.

"In Bill and Abby's room, sir Lautner." Taylor came in and we all gasped. "Uh… Taylor… why are you in a towel?" I have to admit, he was really good looking standing there with his towel and his totally awesome six pack!

"Oh, I came out and you weren't there. Anyway what's the matter?"

I turned to Abby and Bill, who kept staring at him though. Bill, I didn't have a problem with, but Abby better stop looking at him! I cleared my throat, a couple of times, but they didn't shift their eyes from Taylor's body. You know what. I have a problem with Bill staring at him too!

"Abby, Taylor's mine, so stop looking at him! Bill, you too! Or you shall be damned to the depths of Davy Jones locker!" They stopped and blushed. Taylor laughed.

"Anway, I didn't know you liked being a pirate. Wasn't that from the Pirates of the Caribbean? I love all three of those movies! The first one was the best. So, what's going on?" Taylor said.

"I'm sorry, Anway. I really am." Abby said, hugging me. Strange change in direction, but whatever, I'm suddenly too tired to argue and I want to take Taylor back to the room because Abby and Bill keep glance at Taylor!

"It's okay then. I guess." I grabbed a hold of Taylor and we headed out the door.

"Anway, I lied. I shredded your other clothes." Abby said and slammed the door shut. "I love you, Anway!"

"WHAT? Abby!" I turned back around, but Taylor caught me before I could run to the door.

"It's okay, love," Did he just call me love? He just called me love!

"You lad, did you just call me love?"

"Um… yes… no… maybe?" Taylor said, sheepishly and then smiles. "Do you want to be called love?"

"Uh… I … you….pie… and… Please don't wear a towel in front of anyone, except for your girlfriend. Promise me." I can't answer a simple question. Can I?

Taylor laughed. "And by girlfriend do you mean you?"

"Yes!" I said. Dang it! "Uh… I mean… lad, you ask too many questions, but you don't promise! And if you don't promise you too will be damned to the depths of Davy Jones locker and did I just say that?" I need food!

Taylor laughed again, "I promise! Anything to keep out of Davy Jones locker!"

"Haha…ha…yeah… I'm just gonna go in the room and eat some food. Hunger is the source of my pirateness…Well, actually it's the source of my hyperness."

"You are really cute!" Taylor chuckled and went into the room.

"Goodness, I should have eaten something before we left. I totally made a fool of myself! Ugh! And he was in a freaking towel! I hate myself so much right now! And now I'm talking to myself. I need to get food." I walked over to the room and stood in front of it. The door suddenly opened. A hand reached out, grabbed me, and pulled me in through the door.

"Ah! It's Davy Jones! What the heck is he doing in my hotel room, or Taylor's hotel room!" I yelled. I don't want to die! Or serve for eternity!

"Anway, it's not Davy Jones. It's just me, Taylor."

"Why'd you grab me? You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I just felt lonely." Taylor said and then looked at me from under his eyelashes. "Hey would this make you feel better."

'What do you ---" I didn't get to finish 'because his lips crashed onto mine.

"Anway, are you positive that we can't… Oh come on! Stephanie and Tom did it, Paige is probably making out somewhere, Mrinal and Anna are off having … fun, and I'm sure as hell positive Abby and Bill are really close to doing it, and now you, of all people, are making out with Taylor!" Mary said coming in through the door.

Taylor and I stopped and looked at her. "Mary, what are you doing here? And we were not making out!" I said.

"I was just wondering if I could stay in here, again and what do you call heatedly kissing a guy who is shirtless and in a towel and has his hands all over you."

"I do not have my hands all over…" Taylor said looking down at his hands which were in fact on my hips.

"Taylor, you should take your hands off of me and then say that! Also, I'm hungry and hyper and he kissed me, only for a few seconds and then you barged in and stop staring at Taylor."

"Hey, I just saw him and he is shirtless and in a towel."

"Mary, he's my boyfriend. You well be damned to the depths of Davy Jones locker."

"I'm just going to go and put some clothes on…"

"You do that Taylor! Mary step outside for a few minutes please!"

"Okay!" Mary agreed and we went outside. "So what is it?"

"I told you that you couldn't, sleep in there. Mary? Mary? Hello? Mary?"

She kept on looking at this one guy walking by. "He looks just like David. Hey! David! David!" I put my hand over Mary's mouth.

"You can't call out to random guys!" I told her, but the guy turned around.

"Uh… do I know … Mary! Oh my god! Is that you?" David said.

"YES! AH! I WAS RIGHT! Anway, this is David. You remember, right?"

"Uh, yeah, the guy who was in your room in Florida and I texted?" I questioned, not exactly sure.

"Yup, that's him. Oh my god!"

"I thought you guys were… together…" I recalled.

"Yeah we were and then he moved!" Mary said and hugged him.

"Nice to finally see you," David said laughing. Taylor came outside.

"Yeah, it really is," I smiled. "Well, you guys have a lot to talk about. Hey, Mary he can sleep in your room. Okay, then I'm just going to go back in the room. Taylor's waiting. Good night." I said, but they didn't hear me, so I went back in the room with Taylor and closed the door. Taylor turned to me.

"So, what do you want to do?" Taylor asked, coming closer to me.

"I want to cure my pirateness!"

**Yay! David is a new awesome character! He's also an awesome person. Anyway, I seriously was really piratey the other day. Alright, also, we are so close to 100! Review people! PLEASE! =D lol Okay then, Have a great day! I love you guys. Also I wrote a chapter for angelprincess99, so check it out. It's the truth or dare one with the Twilight Cullens. I wrote the second part of the date. Alright! Read and Review! =D =D =D =D =D **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AH!

**Hi! Please don't be mad! My power cord for my laptop died and I couldn't charge my laptop so it was dead for like ever and I just got it to start working today and also, my internet was gone and I couldn't upload anything even if my laptop didn't die. Sorry! Anyway, close to 100 for a while now, so review please! Also, Abby will now be referred to as Abi cause there's another Abby in this story and well Abi changed it to Abi, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: You guys all know I don't own any of these people in my story, and now I don't own NCIS either! (Beware! *laughs maniacally!*)**

Abi's POV:

Bill's asleep, everyone is asleep and usually I'm asleep at 10 and am not up at 3 in the morning! Something's going to happen and I can feel it! Meh!

Stephanie's POV:

"Tom, it's way too quiet! Something must happen!"

"Boo!" Tom yelled and then bit me.

"Ah!" Haha, I bit him back.

Paige's POV:

"Georg, why don't you talk?"

"I do talk!"

"No you don't!"

"You are an awful person! I hate you!"

"I love you too, now go die in a whole, in the middle of nowhere, in the ocean, with a shark." Help me!

Mrinal's POV:

Hopefully Anna won't find me in this closet.

Creak!

"Come here," Anna said. "I know you have it. I know you have a unicorn and I wanna ride it!"

"DANG IT! I don't have a damn unicorn!" Running for my life now.

"Yeah, you do!" She yelled running after me.

"I do not have good taste in women!" I really don't! "Unicorns don't exist!"

"YES THEY DO!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She yelled and tackled me. Oh boy!

Mary's POV:

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, Uh… I just… Who is that?" David said, looking at a girl walking by, wearing a dog collar and pig tails and dark eye makeup. She looked a little suspicious.

"Hi, I'm Abby! Have either of you seen a white haired man who can give you goose bumps, an Israeli girl who can kick butt, a guy who knows everything about movies, and another guy who is a total geek, in the most awesomest way. So basically, have you seen three guys and one woman walking around?" she asked.

"Uh… not really…" David answered.

"No, I'm sorry," I said too.

"Oh, don't be. I just think they're lost. Thanks anyway!" And then she left down the hall.

"Strange," David said. "Anyway, where were we?" This is an awesome day!

Anway's POV:

"That was yummy and I no longer want to damn anyone to the depths of Davy Jones locker! YAY! Well, except for… never mind."

"Well, that's great… um… what do you want to do?" Taylor turned to me. We were on the bed, cuddling and watching Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, not the best thing after being pirate like.

"Um… I don't know… You know what, after being piratey, watching Pirates of the Caribbean wasn't the best idea," I said, turning to Taylor.

"Well, I'm sorry. If I distinctly remember, I was surfing the channels and you spotted it and yelled, 'STOP! STOP! PIRATES! PIRATES! ARGH!'" he imitated.

"I was still piratey and couldn't help it and besides, Johnny Depp is so amazing!" I said. Johnny Depp is so awesome, even if he is older than my dad! Ahhh, I love him! Taylor cleared his throat, which snapped me out of my day dreaming, or night dreaming 'cause it is 3 am. Taylor looked at me accusingly.

"Johnny Depp is amazing?" he asked.

"Yes! He is the most amazing person ever!" I replied, bouncing up and down. Gosh, I feel like Stephanie.

"And?" he asked.

"What?"

"Never mind!" he sighed and turned around. His self esteem is dropping to a very low point!

"But, a certain someone sitting next to me is even awesomer than---"

"FREEZE!"

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever and now it's a cliffy! You can hate me, but I wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys and i-am-warrior, who wants another chapter really badly. Anyway, review please! =D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Old People are Scary!

**Hello! Abby's upset 'cause apparently Bill stays up all night and doesn't sleep early, however, I'd like to point out that Bill is very tired 'cause he traveled to the concert place, he had to do a contest, and then he met the girl of his dreams and then her friends, and then Anway fainted, and then they had to sing, and they Taylor came, and then all this other stuff happened and AWESOME PEOPLE DO GET TIRED! Alright, well, there will be faster updates, unless I have a test or something, but you know what, FASTER UPDATES! Alright, well, here it is! Oh also, to Mrinal, 'cause he believes he doesn't had bad taste in women, I would like to point out that ANNA BELIEVES IN UNICORNS! Mrinal, you sure you don't have mad taste in women?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all these people. You know I thought disclaimers would be fun but they just make you sad 'cause you don't own any of the people, which sucks!**

Abi's POV:

I think I just heard something, something… crashy!

"Bill, wakey wakey! Get up! Bill! Bill! BILL!" I yelled. He turned to the other side and continued to sleep. God, why is it so hard to wake people up these days!

"BILL! WAKE UP! PIE!!!!!! THE BAND!!!!!! SHARPENED PENCILS!!!!!!! Uh… I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" I yelled. He continued to sleep!

"BILL! WAKE UP!" I yelled repeatedly while jumping on top of him. "BILL, RISE AND SHINE! WAKE UP!"

"ABI! What the hell! Will you please stop jumping on me!" He said, groggily, sitting up.

"Bill, I heard a crash!"

"A crash?"

"Yeah, from the room next door!" I said, pointing at the right wall. Bill looked at me. "What?"

"Abi… just go to bed!" Bill said, turning around to go back to bed.

Gosh! I grabbed Bill and shock him. "ANWAY AND TAYLOR ARE IN THERE! BILL! I DEMAND YOU GO IN THERE!" I yelled. That totally woke him up.

"FINE! I'll go!"

I smiled a big smile, "Can I come?"

"No. It's too dangerous!" Bill said, pushing me back and getting up. He is really cranky in the middle of the night.

"I'm coming!"

"No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"FINE! GOD! See Bill, see what you drove me to do! You have made me take the Lord's name in vain!" I said, turning around in "anger".

"Since when do you care about taking the Lord's name in vain?" Bill asked, while looking at me in a "yeah right" way.

"Since, two seconds ago!" Bill shall soon receive something, something very unpleasant and I am going!

"Bill, since you have made me say my Lord's name in vain, I will have to come," I said, shaking my head.

"Abi, you can't go," Bill said, putting his foot down.

"Are you not letting me express my right for freedom of religion? My religion requires me to go!"

"Abi, seriously?" Bill said, looking at me again.

"OH MY GOD! BILL DOESN'T RESPECT MY RELIGION! OH MY GOD! Oh, look, you made me taking His name in vain again!" I started to fake cry, but Bill, being extremely cranky, and starting to fall asleep, believed me.

"Fine, you can come, but you are staying behind me!" He said. I guess you have to come to a compromise.

"OKAY!" I said, jumping up and down. Bill is still going to receive something unpleasant and with that thought we head out the door.

Mrinal's POV:

"I DO NOT HAVE UNICORNS!"

Anway's POV:

"Uh… hello, may I ask why you broke down the door?"I asked, while Taylor just froze and put his hands up, then nudged me to shut up. They had guns.

"Uh… I think I got the wrong room number, boss…" a nerdy looking guy said, starting to put his gun away.

"You think McGee?" an old guy said, walking out in anger. "DiNozzo!" This other person flinched and then smacked the guy named McGee upside the head.

"Hello? Would anyone like to explain?" I asked, putting my hands down and getting up.

"Sorry," this girl said and then looking at the bed and me and Taylor, you could tell she felt a bit awkward.

"Uh, it's not like that. We were just watching Pirates of the Caribbean and well, my friend won a contest at this concert and well the prize was spend a day with Tokio Hotel and we didn't have enough rooms for the whole group," I said, fast, trying to make her feel less awkward. "You turn."

"Oh, well. We are sorry, you see it's…" She stopped and looked behind her. The white haired guy, the nerd, and the other guy had left. "It's Gibbs' birthday and we are having a surprise party for him and the only way to get him to go somewhere is to tell him we have a case."

"Uh, okay, two questions. One, who is Gibbs, and what do you mean by case?" I asked. "Taylor you can unfreeze now!" he continued to be a statue. Okay, weird.

"Oh, we are from NCIS," She said. I looked at her. She sighed, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Gibbs is the old white haired man."

"I have white hair and I'm old, Ziva?" He said coming up behind her. I jumped and she cringed.

"Uh, yeah… well… uh… Sorry, bye!" She said, running out. Gibbs looked at Taylor and I and left. He is scary. I shivered after he left. Taylor continued to be a statue, five minutes after he left.

"Taylor, you can unfreeze."

"I know, that guy gives me the creeps! He is scary!" Taylor yelled, finally putting his hands down and moving.

"I know right!"

"_But why is the rum gone_?" Johnny Depp said on the TV. I turned around and jumped on the bed.  
"TAYLOR! IT'S THE RUM! IT'S THE RUM! THE RUM!"

Just then, Abi and Bill came running and were about to stop at the door, but we no longer had one. "ANWAY WHA… Where's your door?" Abi and Bill said at the same time.

"I shall explain using math. Door+ plus scary old dude= no more door for Anway and Taylor," I said. Taylor laughed.

"Okay… well we need to---" Abi said.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FREAKING UNICORN!" We heard, coming from down the hall.

**Ta da! Another update. Abi is sitting next to me doing random stuff for the New York Times Best Seller List! So YAY FOR ABI! Alrighty, good day! REVIEW!**


End file.
